Never known memory
by Icefelis
Summary: Tomoyo/Clow.... Tomoyo goes back into the past. Things will be changed but only they would know. She would be his gift. He would be her salvation. Last chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Hello there.

This was the first fanfiction I wrote, back in 2002. In the light of my new abilities, and because of a renewed interest for this story, I decided to rewrite it to be better. It has now more than triple in length, and hopefully my additions will make it all the more interesting.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed all those years ago il0verice, raven, angelic countenance, angelgrl96, Annie, Carla, redroseprincess678, Morning Light, Tamiri-chan, Sasaya, Yakime, Talia Moon, Ivory Nightshade, dj chii, RueNeko, Ebony Fox, Sunny Angel, Nightfall2525, panda, Tsuki of the Roselight, Lysia Croft, Darkia, Lady Seiryu, Annonymous Amethyst and Oncinlity.

I loved all your reviews, and reading them again, many years later, is part of what made me want to get back into this story and other fanfics of mine.

A big thank you to Blue Eyes, who accepted to beta my story to give me respite from staring at my computer screen.

Note: In this story, I made Tomoyo and all the others to be about 17 years old for the need of the pairing. It's some kind of rewrite of the episode when Syaoran capture the time card.

Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura and all copyrighted content do not belong to me.

_Thoughts are in italic_

**Never known memory**

The first thing she felt was pain, a dull and throbbing pain.

The second was confusion.

Where was she? The lone figure opened her eyes with a moan and, slowly sitting up, took in her surroundings. She was in a luxurious forest: centuries old trees with long and sinuous roots were hovering above her as if desiring to protect her. The heads of the trees were tossing with the gentle breeze. Soft and dark green moss pillowed her body. Bushes with luscious looking fruits and blankets of multicolor blooming flowers were surrounding her, their scents tickling her nose. A mist was covering the ground, floating, creating an aerie atmosphere. Touching her forehead, a wince escaped the girl's lips as she felt a bruise under her sensitive digits.

The thick fog in her head didn't seem to dissipate as fast as she wished. A torrentof images came flooding back in her mind, blending in a multicolor blur. Slowly shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she finally recalled what happened.

FLASHBACK

A tall slender figure, nor a girl, nor a woman, stood in the shadows, waiting, watching the two persons sitting in the tree ahead of her. In her hand she held a small camcorder. The figure zoomed on the two figures sitting in the tree, feet dandling in the air, talking and blushing then and so. A sigh escaped her lips as she whispered to herself.

"Oh, why can't they understand? But then, it is Sakura and Syaoran we are talking about."

A small smile slowly appeared on her lips. The prospect that Sakura may have found her soul mate made her happy and if it was with her new reluctant friend, all the better. She loved Sakura with all her heart, not the kind of love two lovers share, mind you, but something still important. Their love was more than the simple friendship shared between friends. It went beyond that. The link between them was strong, very strong. In the mind of the raven-haired girl, they were a kind of soul sisters but, while Tomoyo knew Sakura thoroughly, with her joys and pains, Sakura knew not of what made Tomoyo's soul.

With her camera following the boy jumping from the tree and starting to run, the plum blossom pulled back from the device and shook her head slightly in exasperation.

Sakura had sensed a Clow card tonight. However, she had not called Tomoyo, meeting Syaoran in front of the temple alone. This was without counting on the fact that Tomoyo had her ways. May it be an instinct or a premonition, something had told her to come at the temple tonight, an urge, a little voice whispering in the back of her mind. It would not stop nagging at her and, not one to ignore her instincts, she had come to the temple in some kind of daze. As expected, Syaoran had been there with Sakura.

While waiting for an appearance fromthe card, a discussion had started between the two rivals, ending with Syaoran fleeing and Sakura running after him. The young woman came to the front of the tree, lowering her digital camera when the two figures disappeared of sight. She cocked her head to the side, looking on pensively.

A slow chill rolled down her spine, making her shiver. It was certainly time to go home now, before her absence was noticed and her mother sent her bodyguards on a search. Glancing back at the huge tree and bidding it goodbye, she turned around to walk home, her shoulders slumped, disappointed in the futileness of the night as much for the Sakura-Syaoran relationship as the Clow cards matter.

She didn't go far before long swirls of dark energy came and wrapped themselves around her. Even with her struggling, kicking and screaming, she did not have a chance to escape. Before the darkness or rather the tree engulfed her, a single name escaped her lips:

"Sakura...."

When the two cards captors arrived, panting and frantic, it was already too late.

Nobody noticed a lone figure standing in the shadows, observing the scene with a frown on her face.

Fate had been changed.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Panicking, the beauty, as gracefully as she could, stood up, swaying slightly from side to side from the drop in blood pressure. Black spots appeared before her eyes, as a wave of nausea passed over her. Her camera lay next to her, miraculously unbroken. She picked it up and absentmindedly put it in the purse lying next to it on the ground. Shouldering the strap, she straightened to look around. Eyes narrowed, she searched with no little fear the exit of the forest. Scolding herself for such a behavior she took deep breaths, closing her eyes and letting the mingling scent flowing in the forest ease her nerves. It would not do to panic and get even more lost.

If such a thing was possible.

Slowly, she opened her eyes once more and calmly scrutinized each side, each tree or bush. Everything felt so… old. Forests like this didn't exist anymore; this one looked like one from a fantasy book.

No trace of the modern world.

Only thick vegetation.

_It is as if I went back in time._

The thought made Tomoyo pale. It was certainly not the time to lose her head. She had to think and fast. Heading north, she followed the path that the trees designed for her while searching the shadows for any danger. She was after all weaponless. After a certain time, noticing that there was no apparent danger, her thoughts began to wander.

Where would she find any help? If her assumptions were correct, and that she had been attacked by a Clow card, God only knew where she could be.

In the event she would find people, it would be difficult to explain her situation.

_I can't go in the street and ask anybody to return me in the future, they'll think I am as nut as a fruitcake. _

Furthermore, she could not afford to leave a trace in the past. Her mere presence could change future events irrevocably, and could have disastrous consequences. One event could ensure that she would never be born, or that she would never meet Sakura.

The thought made her pale, a frown marring her face at the turn her thoughts were taking.

She was startled from her wonderings by the snapping of a twig. Fear seized her heart, her breathing immediately becoming ragged, her muscles tensed and ready for either flight or fight. She knew it wouldn't help to run, even more if the danger was an animal in search of a prey. She remembered one day she had read a book on predator and their instincts: if she ran, it would think that she was a suitable prey and pursue her. At this moment, she wished more than ever before that Sakura or even Syaoran would be there with her.

Once more she found herself at the mercy of fate because of a Clow Card. Only this time, there would be no Sakura to protect her or make things better. She was on her own.

Her mouth went dry at the thought.

She was a resourceful girl, but she was no Card Captor. Sakura was the chosen one. She was merely her companion, enjoying the ride and recording her best friends' adventures, or, as the case may be misadventures.

The rustling noise became louder. She dug her feet in the ground, ready to bolt if danger appeared. A brown ball came rolling towards her feet, tearing a squeak of surprise from her throat. A hand on her chest as if to protect herself, she bent down to observe it. Seeing no danger and exasperated with her fearful reaction, she picked up the ball, studying it: brown with lighter brown seams, made in leather, callous and scratched in the centre of each leather pieces but smooth near the seams. Too preoccupied in her observation, she didn't see someone running toward her. Only when she felt a tug at her jacket did she look down right into the eyes of a little boy. She blinked at him, her mind in a haze.

The child cleared his throat, catching her attention once more. Reaching in her direction, he took the ball from her suddenly numb hands with a shy smile. Standing quasi motionless, he observed her, his gaze unsettlingly steady and intense for a child of his age. He opened his mouth, as if compelled to say something, but stopped, clenching the ball in his hands. He blinked and the moment was gone, leaving behind the joyful innocence of a child his age. As he was to return to his playmates but seeing this, Tomoyo found her voice.

"Wait..."

The boy looked at her puzzled.

"Where... I mean, could you indicate me...hum...where is the nearest town? Please?"

The blue eyed boy looked at her curiously and took her hand leading her to his village.

The first thing assaulting her as she approached the village was the noise. In the forest, all she could hear was the humming of the insects and the chirping of the birds, but here, noises were blending together, creating a chaotic atmosphere. The scent of bread, meat and sweat was making her slightly nauseous. Glancing at her right she could not find the kind boy who helped her anymore. Entering the crowd, she made her way down the street. It seemed like she was standing in an open market of some sort, marchants selling jewellery, clothes, fresh vegetables and fruits, poultry, games and live farm animals. She received more than a few curious look, men looking intensely at the female dressed as man, yet with clothing more revealing than anything they had ever seen, and women giving her disapproving looks. Her exotic looks did not help the matters, her waist length black hair and lilac colored eyes very noticeable on their own.

Tomoyo stood proud, ignoring the looks with an ease only gained by being raised in an higher social class, but still eager to escape the close scrutiny. It was no wonder that her appearance attracted so many gazes. As she looked around, she appraised that she was a few hundred years back in the past. It was rare in such times to see ladies wearing tight clothing such as what she was wearing, and it was more rare to see a lone sixteen year old girl wandering on her own dressed in pants, usually reserved for men.

While exploring the area, she finally found a small tavern. Determination seeped in her heart; Sakura hadn't rescued her yet and in her wait, she would need to work if she wanted to survive. Not having any proper clothes added to the fact that she was a stranger, it would be difficult to find anyone willing to engage her and, as such, she had to start at the bottom. Being relatively pretty and young, she was sure she would be able to acquire work as a maid or waitress.

She entered the tavern cautiously, pushing with all her might the carved wood door. There weren't many people in the small bar; four or five men sitting in the shadows, bottle in one hand and a glass in the other, their moves slow, while others were apparently asleep, hunched over their table. A young looking woman was scrubbing the floor on her knees, her dress pooling around her.

"What do you want?" Tomoyo was startled to see a woman before her, looking at her strangely.

"I, well, that is... I am searching for a job and I was wondering..."

"What a pretty girl like you would be doing in a place like this? You look like you have never worked a day in your life." Tomoyo was intimidated by the woman before her, a rare sight, who was looking as if she was about to sermon her.

"Well, my name is Tomoyo.... and I am traveling to join my family but I need some more money to continue further and help my sick..." The idea of lying did not appeal to her. However, to ensure people's collaboration, she would be better off presenting herself as a young girl travelling to go home and help her sick mother. Empathy would win many people over.

The once severe eyes of the woman softened, becoming a warm brown color.

"Well, I could always use some help. I won't pay very much but you can have a room here on the second floor for as long as you stay...."

The young woman eyes widened slightly and her face paled.

"Well, maybe. What would consist of my job?" she asked now uncertain, images of women entertaining men with their charms flowing through her mind. While this looked like a respectable place, it did not mean that she would not be expected to offer sexual services to the clients.

"Serving the clients and cleaning among other things, but I am warning you, if you want to do some other business, take the door, it is an honorable establishment here and I won't tolerate..."

The elderly woman was cut off by an astonished Tomoyo.

"Oh God, I would never..."

"Good. My name is Elizabeth. Now, come with me child and we'll find you much more proper clothes. I don't know where you are from, but you'll certainly be too noticeable if you are to dress like that."

Tomoyo could only be dragged by her employer to the second floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Looking at her bottom bell black pants, her thigh length suede jacket, white blouse and knee length leather boots, and looking back at herself, Tomoyo was seriously considering wearing her own clothes even with the looks she knew she would continue to receive. She was dressed in a long and heavy wool dress, a white cotton blouse and a corset. It was too hot and constricting to wear. Her hands were slapped away by the woman when she tried to release a little bit the strings of her corset. She only sighed, a task that she found even difficult.

"Tonight will be your first day of work..."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The smoke in the little tavern was burning her lungs when she breathed and was making her eyes water. Music could be heard in the back but the conversation between the men was drowning it. Tomoyo was tired and angry. Since the start, five hours ago, she had been slapped on the butt, pinched, leered at, had suffered different innuendos and had had to reject all the propositions from sexual favors to marriage.

One had been very insistent, a blue eyed, brown haired man in his early twenty, going as far as to try to beat her when she refused. She wanted to wash herself so badly, the touch from the drunk men combined with the pollution in the room making her feel dirty.

"Tomoyo, child, you look like you could use a break... Go and rest a little, come back later...."

Tomoyo could only nod her head tiredly. Knowing she could use some fresh air, she went out, in the night, never hearing the older woman talk to her.

"Oh, and, don't go too far, the streets at night are not safe for a girl....."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Looking up at the cloudy sky, she wished she could be home. This place was so different from what she knew. It had only been a day, yet it felt like an eternity to her. The fact that Sakura had yet to make an apparition gnawed at her mind, but she hardened her heart against the whispers of despair and kept her hope wrapped tightly like a cloak around herself. Nonetheless, her longing for familiarity could not be erased. She wondered what her family and friends were doing at this time. Had her mother noticed her absence yet? Were Syaoran and Sakura looking for a way to bring her back at this very moment? She suddenly missed all of her precious people all the more.

She knew that on such a night she would be alone. She always had been a solitary child, first because of her social status, and then because she had simply learned to be on her own.

_I would be alone, in the garden, under lady moon, listening to the whispering of the wind, feeling the earth on my bare feet, feeling the caress of the breeze. _

She did not mind being a solitary person. She knew that her friends, Rika, Yamazakie, Chiharu and the rest would be there for her, would she show the barest sign of needing their help or support. But in the end, they did not really know her, know who she was, her dreams, her feelings. She kept to herself, poised and elegant, a perfect doll, born and bred for the role. She was accomplished in many domains, such as singing, drawing, sewing and was a model student, achieving high grades upon high grades.

Were it not for her close friendship with Sakura, she would be truly and utterly alone. Sakura was the closest friend she had, nearly a sister, and doting over her and loving her made her feel less lonely.

However, in the end, she was alone.

_But, I am happy like this, this is what I know, the loneliness inside, but sometimes I still wish...._

So immersed in her thoughts and walking, the amethyst-eyed girl didn't notice the approaching figure.

"Miss, excuse me Miss, do you know where I could find the Hamaélie?"

Tomoyo was jerked from her daydream by a deep voice and took a step back by precaution. Her response was a quick negative sign of the head before she lowered her eyes to the ground and started to walk around the young man. His hand gripping her arm, however, stopped her. Following the arm to which the hand was attached and upward still, she met cold blue eyes, pale as the sky. Her breath caught slightly in her throat, surprised at the intensity at which the man stared at her, something akin to desire glistening in their depth.

"What a young lady is doing by herself in the streets at night? It is very dangerous..."

Tingle rose all over her arms and neck at his words, a lightning quick impression of danger making her straightened her stand. Snatching her arm away from the man, she answered his question, head high and voice firm.

"I am taking a walk sir. Now, I would want to go on."

The man narrowed his cold blue eyes at her, holding her gaze for a longer period of time than what was socially comfortable. He took a step towards her, crowding her personal space and brushing his fingertips on one of her bare arms. She leant her body back slightly, her pulse fluttering as a sensation of danger enveloped her body. A noise at their left attracted both of their gazes. A young couple was quickly walking down the street, flirting softly as the chaperon of the night trailed behind them with a disapproving look on her face.

The blue-eyed man straightened his body, taking a step back, before shrugging his shoulders.

"You should go home now, the sky is becoming overcast, and it certainly will rain. Good-bye miss."

Tomoyo turned around, watching the young man go with something akin to relief fluttering in her chest. While his behavior resembled that of an over eager over aggressive suitor, the likes of which she was now used to due to the many events she's had to attend to, something about the man made her feel truly endangered. Of course, he could have been dangerous, but his behavior did not warrant her wanting to claw at his eyes and run away.

It was truly foolish of her to have been so flustered by this encounter.

Shaking her head, the girl looked around. To make the night even better, so engrossed in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed where she was going and was now lost, in a town she didn't know, at night. A rain drop fell on her nose and within minutes, the sky seeming opened and it started pouring. She could feel her mind start to cloud, her body exhausted both from the physical and the emotional strain. She had not sleep in what she calculated would be around forty hours. It had been night when she had been transported to this time, where it was day.

Already soaked to the bone from the downpour, she knew she was risking having pneumonia the following day. Finding a tree in a park, she slid down its trunk, scratching her back in the process. She could only wait and hope the rainstorm would pass quickly. Such violent rainstorm did not usually last very long. Once it was over, she may be able to get help from one of the townspeople to find her way back. The enormous oak provided enough shelter to wait it out. Before the end, however, she fell in an uneasy sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warm.

She was warm and comfortable.

Opening her eyes and blinking, all she could see was a blur of colors. Her throat felt sore and her body warm, slightly damp, and heavy. Her vision cleared allowing her to see that she wasn't in her bed or in the one in her room at the tavern. This bed was huge, in carved rose wood.

Sitting up with no small amount of pain, the sick woman took in the room she was in.

The bed had satin midnight blue sheets with intricate gold embroidery depicting the sun and the moon. Pillows and comforters were strewn all over the bed. The room was decorated with taste, with beautiful handmade carpets with Arabian patterns. A blend of Asian and English styles was used to create a magnificent room. She didn't know where she was but, considering the state of this room, her host was certain to be wealthy.

Pushing the blanket off of her, she saw that someone had changed her in a white nightgown. Her face took a slightly pink glow and her brow creased. She shook her head to dismiss the thought, admitting to herself she had more urgent matter to think of and regretted it as she felt the pounding in her head get worse. Putting a hand to her forehead, her fingers brushed damp and slightly oily hair. She had definitely been sick then. A fever would be her best bet. While she might not have caught pneumonia, she definitely had caught some kind of cold, resulting in her being sick for maybe a few days. Most importantly though, it seemed that a stranger had helped her, taking her away from her fortune shelter to their home.

The young woman cautiously moved off the bed and slowly approached the oak door.

Opening it a little, she peeked outside cautiously, scrutinizing the hall. The house seemed deserted, the hall so very quiet and still. While this Samaritan had been kind enough to help her did not mean he would be happy to find her wandering through his home.

Closing back the door, she took a deep calming breath and opened it whole slowly. She was not prepared, however, to be face to face, or rather face to chest, with someone. Looking up, she met two beautiful eyes shining with mirth and mischief but also warmth and tenderness.

Tomoyo was immediately mesmerized. The eyes of the man standing before her were beautiful. Deep blue pools filled with secret and knowledge stared at her. Her lips parted as she blinked at the man standing before her, no words escaping her lips. A flush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks against her own volition. A look of concern immediately appeared on her host's face as he reached out to touch her warm cheek and forehead with a cool hand.

"I am glad to see you awake. We were worried the fever would not break. You should not, however, be out of bed yet, as you are still quite weak." Tomoyo blinked again, looking at him silently. She opened her dry lips to protest but something behind the man caught her eyes. She stood on tiptoes to see better and got a glimpse of a patch of yellow of what she assumed was fur before her host blocked her sight.

"You were saying?" She croaked distractingly and with great difficulties, the disuse of her voice apparent. She was fleetingly aware of the man talking to her and knew it was rude to not listen however, her curiosity had been piqued. What she had seen was tugging at her mind, distracting her away from the man who, seconds ago, had had her full attention.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You have, after all, been unconscious for three days. Now rest. Would you care to join me for diner? I shall explain to you then how you came to be here."

Tomoyo emitted a raspy gasp. She had fallen asleep in a park and had been unconscious for three days. Sakura hadn't rescued her and Elizabeth would surely never want her back as an employee. She could feel the throbbing of her headache intensifying at the stressful thoughts this generated. She would be hard pressed to find another employer as welcoming and generous as Elizabeth. Said woman also still had her possessions, which she would need back to ensure her passage in this town and this time remained as inconsequential as possible.

"Elizabeth...." She spoke softly, tiredness taking their toll on her body and mind.

"Do not worry; it has already been taken care of. Your belongings should be in the closet."

"How..."

"All in good time Miss."

"Tomoyo, my name is Tomoyo."

But he was already gone. Tomoyo, still tired from her ordeal, went back into her room and to the warmth of the bed. Within minutes she fell in an easy sleep, exhausted by the events of the last few days.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three figures whispered in the dark. An angel-like being stood to the right of a man, sitting in an imposing red leather wooden chair, a winged lion sitting at its left.

"She almost saw me. We will be more secure when she will go back wherever it is that she came from." The lion hybrid growled out, his worry hidden behind a pout.

"Cerberus, it will be more prudent for you to stay out of sight. Something about this woman is disturbingly wrong. I pried her aura but she doesn't have any magical abilities. However, it is tinged with magic, as if she used it. Furthermore, I was not able to enter her mind. She has strong walls build around herself." Both creatures looked on with interest as their master spoke.

" She will live with us until I can know more. If she is an enemy, we can't let her approach the cards nor can we let her escape our grasp. Something is coming..."

Cold silver eyes stared at him along with warmer gold ones before in one voice the two beings broke the silence.

"Yes Master Clow"

"As you wish Master."

End of chapter 1


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a few more hours of sleep, she had woken up feeling slightly more refreshed. She had discovered upon awaking that the bathtub in one corner of the adjacent room had been filled with water and herbs. To her great surprise, the water was warm, as if it had just been filled. However, she had not been aware of any servants coming in to fill the tub. Her train of thought did not last long, however, as she sunk in the hot water, happy to be able to wash away the grime and sweat from her skin.

Upon re entering the main room, she had found the linens of her bed changed as well as a dress laid out on the bed for her to wear. Out of courtesy, she had put on the garment, wondering silently about the richness of the cloth and the intricacy of the outfit design.

Looking in the mirror, she admitted that whoever had picked the dress for her had not only taste, but a good eye.

She wore a long sleeved dark blue ankle length jacket with black embroidery that closed under her chest by a few buttons, accentuating her small bosom. Underneath, she wore a black sleeveless dress, covered by a lighter blue knee length skirt opened at the front, where we could find a large and long slit opening onto the black dress. Her waist was accentuated by a small golden obi. The darker tones of the clothes were giving her doll skin a white glow, a vivid contrast with her eyes and hair. The clothes were still encasing but they were better than the others that Elizabeth had given her. She had settled on pulling up her long curly black hair in a messy bun, tendrils falling from it and framing her face, still damp from the bath. She looked like a respectable lady, less like a child, and more like a woman.

Indeed, she had changed since her childhood.

Day after day, she grew up, becoming more beautiful. Now, she was a tall elegant young woman, not model-thin but still slender and curvy. Her porcelain skin and ebony hair were the same whereas her eyes had lost their childlike joy, now reflecting a tender but sad glow.

The young woman descended the stairs from the hall slowly, gracefully, while she distractedly looked at her host's home. She was greatly reminded of her mansion, only with deeper, richer colors and a more antique feel. Cautiously, she made her way through the different rooms, wondering at the beauty of her host's home. Surely, he was a rich man, seemingly living alone, or with very few servants.

Tomoyo entered the dining room hesitantly. The sight was breathtaking. While the young lady was used to luxury, the room encased a warm and welcoming glow in itself that her dining room hadn't.

Tomoyo, however, felt slight uncomfortable. Even without magic powers, she could feel that something was wrong with the house. A thrill of excitement ran up her spine, whispers of fear tickling her skin as she walked further in the dining room.

Magic.

The whispers of magic licked at her senses, she realized. The feeling was not unlike that of Sakura's when she used her own magical powers. However, unlike the short bursts she frequently felt around her best friend, magic permeated this house, floating like a soft blanket, tickling the senses.

Contrary to what she felt surrounded by Sakura's magic, for an unknown reason, all her instincts were screaming at her to run, run away and far from the house and its occupants. However, another part of her was telling her that she was being foolish. She didn't think that she was in any imminent danger but she would do well to consider it as a warning. That, she was sure of.

"I see that you found your way to the dining room." The silky voice behind her didn't surprise her as much as she thought it would. She had sensed someone watching her at the edge of her mind, some sort of tickling sensation at the base of her neck alerting her to the close presence of someone else.

"Yes."

"Then shall we?"

Taking her arm, he led her to the table where food had been artfully placed. Her host pulled her chair behind her, acting as a man of his stature at this time should, before sitting down himself and starting to eat slowly, regarding his guest with twinkling eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir, but could you tell me how I ended up here? I am very grateful for your help and welcoming, but I must admit that I am very puzzled." She took a sip of her drink and the bittersweet taste of wine touched her tongue. She had attended many ceremonies and meetings with her mother and thus, she was accustomed to the taste.

It soothed her nerves and she took a long sip of it, basking in the sensations it brought her. Her mother thought it was in her apprenticing to attend all of the business meetings, for she was destined to be the head of the Daidouji toy company at the retirement or death of her mother. Tomoyo didn't want to become the head of the company; she had many other dreams, the likes of which she had barely begun exploring. She wanted to sing, design clothes, even help people. In the end, she merely wanted the opportunity to choose. She wasn't her mother nor was she Nadeshiko, facts that Sonomi had trouble grasping.

She was her own person.

However, in the universe in which she had been raised, there was no room to be one's own person. This cruel reality was further cemented by her own mother, who made Tomoyo live in Sakura's shadow. She had never been angry at Sakura. She was truly a beautiful and sweet girl. But her mother had pushed on even further, ensuring that her own daughter, who reminded her of Nadeshiko, her beloved cousin, would be a live representation of said cousin, with long hair, alabaster skin and a soft voice.

She did not know if this was a conscious thing on her mother's part, but she accepted it gracefully, if only to make her mother happy.

Only, as a child, she had not understood why her mother looked at her longingly sometimes, why she refused that she cut her hair, why she whispered Nadeshiko's name when she thought nobody could hear.

Tomoyo jerked herself from her musing and back to the conversation at hand.

"It is simple, really. One of my servants found you in my garden, unconscious and sick. He took you here and you were taken care of...." She nodded her head slowly, offering her host a small contrite but also grateful smile.

"I am sorry; I didn't know this was a private land."

"No need to be sorry. Now please, enjoy your meal and I shall escort you back to your room."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had had to cut diner short, as Tomoyo had started feeling faint after only having eaten the first course of the meal. She had excused herself, but her host, whose name was still unknown to her, had immediately insisted on escorting her back. Ascending the stairs toward her room, Tomoyo took the opportunity to scrutinize the man accompanying her. In his mid twenties, he was rather good looking with midnight eyes twinkling with wisdom, but also a touch of mischief, long bluish black hair with a few wisps falling on his forehead and thin framed glasses.

He was rather tall, and seemed thin, but the long robes he wore hid much of his shape to her eyes.

Unbeknown to her, her host was observing her himself as they slowly made their way towards her room. She was truly a beautiful young woman, with delicate features and an ever present air of gracefulness surrounding her smallest gestures. The man readily admitted himself intrigued by his impromptu guest, perhaps even more than that required by the threat she might present to him, were she looking to deceive him.

Slowly, he let his aura reach out and probe hers with the whisper of a touch. He immediately noticed her stance straightening as she looked on curiously at her surroundings. Thus, it seemed that she was sensitive to magic, the man thought to himself. A spark of mischief tugged at him and his smile widened, his eyes becoming crescent moons behind his small glasses. Slowly, he reached out with his magic and touched the exposed back of her neck as they stopped in front of her room's door, light as the flutter of a hummingbird's wings. A shiver wracked his beautiful guest body, much to his pleasure.

Said girl turned around to look questioningly at her host, only to find him gone.

"Where…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Another night where I can't seem to find solace._

The young woman looked up into the night sky, leaning against the windowsill.

_The moon is beautiful. _

Truly, the moon was beautiful, no matter how unimportant she was made to be, a mere reflection of the sun.

The sun.

Sakura was the sun.

Her precious one.

The one that made her happy.

The one whose happiness created her own happiness.

And thus, she was the moon.

She was a reflection of Sakura's happiness.

She was the moon as she wore the mask, only allowing others to see one side of herself, leaving them to wonder what else was hidden on the dark side.

FLASHBACK

The black-haired girl swiftly stood up, her friends looking at her puzzled. She tensely walked to her teacher, ignoring their stares.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?"

"You may go..." The teacher told her, looking at Tomoyo from the corner of his eyes. Standing tall, she made her way to the door, opened it, left the class and closed the door softly. Once in the corridor, her shoulders slumped, her demeanor changing and the tears in her eyes falling slowly down her cheeks.

She all but ran to the bathroom, head bowed. She flung the door open and went to the wash stand. Putting both palms flat on each side of it, she looked at herself in the mirror; she looked at her tear stained and flushed face and her heaving chest.

"Stop it and now. It is not the time to break down, lose your head or your self control. You are stronger than that. It is not important."

But it was important, so important.

Her father.

Her father….He…

Too much had happened. Too much pain all bottled up inside, no tears allowed to fall, but sometimes, under the stress or the tiredness, it was too much. She could not hold up the mask, be strong and happy. Strong and happy for her mother, for Sakura, for everyone but herself.

The teenager took a tissue and dried her tears and blew her nose. Her eyes were still red, as was the rest of her face. She soaked a tissue with cold water and pressed it to her eyes, the redness disappearing slowly from her fair skin. She couldn't be gone too long or they would wonder what was happening to her. She straightened herself and walked back. Entering the classroom, she sat back on her chair next to her friends to help with their current project.

"Are you okay Tomoyo?" She widened her smile and looked Sakura in the eyes.

_Deceitful._

"Of course." Everybody returned to their chatting and working, satisfied with her answer, while she looked on them, as if interested with the work. A burning sensation on the side of her head made her look to her left. Amber eyes were glaring at her unwaveringly. She only smiled wider and looked at their owner as intensely, never betraying her emotions.

"Something is bothering you Syaoran?" The little wolf didn't answer her, only ignored the question, still glaring.

END OF FLASHBACK

She was always calm and in control, projecting an aura of happiness and grace. People all thought her strong or simply unaffected by events surrounding her. Others thought her life was simply perfect, filled with joy and happiness.

In the end though, she was only as strong as they believed her to be. Her strength lay in the eyes of the beholder. She was lucky to have a mother that loved her, a best friend that could be a sister and to have been raised in a home where she always had everything she could need.

But such a life could not protect her from all pain and sadness, and no matter how strong she was, she still cared.

_If I didn't care would my chest tighten or would tears sprung into my eyes? Or would I, when I am free from my sorrow, smile and laugh, eyes twinkling?_

She supposed it was partly her fault that others viewed her as such, she mused. After all, she wore masks. As a result, they did not know her, could not.

Truly, her life missed something.

_Someone to love… and to be loved back…_

She was alone, so alone. She lived in a golden cage, with everything that she could want, but for some of the most essential things.

_A loving mother, who would be there…_

_A father who cared enough to stay…_

_Friends who could truly understand…_

But she was lucky; she had Sakura, playful, loving, sweet Sakura. Her precious one. Whereas it had been enough for a moment, when she had somewhat been in love with her friend, it was not today, as she developed into who she was meant to be.

Pushing herself from her window and her morose thoughts, Tomoyo quietly walked to her door. She carefully pressed her ear to the hard and cold surface, silence being the only thing greeting her. All in the mansion was at peace, asleep she supposed.

Putting on her bathrobe, she exited her room carefully to go explore the spacious home. Her bare feet slapping softly on the hard and cold floor, the shadows playing on her face and her body shivering in the cold night, she quietly opened the doors encountered, never entering the rooms, only peeking inside. Each room was furnished richly, in the same manner as the previous ones, all emanating an aura of age.

Finally, one door was left, made in brown carved wood. She went to it, as in a trance, beckoned by an unseen force. The patterns engraved were hypnotizing her and she traced them with feather like touches of her fingertips.

Seeking.

Searching.

Her suddenly clammy hand went down the door handle, coming to rest on the key carelessly forgotten there. Fingering it a moment, she debated opening the door or not. It would be rude to enter a room that was clearly meant to be locked. However, curiosity gnawed at reason, and won.

She took a deep breath and turned the key carefully until she heard a quiet click. Twisting the cold door handle, she opened the door, wincing at the squeaking noise it produced.

The room was pitch black, and seemingly spacious.

Squinting her eyes, she was able to detail the room. It was sparsely decorated with bookcases and a red leather chair standing in the middle of the room. The bookcases were enormous. Made in dark brown wood, they stood on each wall, going all the way to the cathedral roof and filled to the brink with books.

She closed the door behind her slowly to proceed cautiously in the room. The air was heavy, suffocating, chilling. Goosebumps were traveling down her back, her skin was crawling; this was no ordinary room. Magic hung like a thick blanket in the air, rolling off against her form in waves. The sensation was like nothing she had expected. While Sakura's magic had always been light and gentle, this one felt thick, comforting, but also sensuous and playful.

A little voice in her head started screaming, chanting about the possible danger, as well as the alien feeling of magic surrounding her form. She felt a whisper on her skin, rolling off in waves and hugged her arms around her body, a shiver travelling her spine.

Cautiously, she went to the first bookcase. Squinting her eyes she observed the books in the dimly lighted room.

Dark magic.

Elemental magic.

Calling forth entities.

Healing spell.

Charms and talismans.

Some were in English, Latin, and French while others were in Gaelic, Mandarin or Japanese and some were in languages that she had never seen before. Within her peripheral vision, she saw a book on an old forged metal lectern. The item captured her emotion, as the magic surrounding her seemed to tug at her senses, enticing her towards the leather bound book.

Tomoyo looked on uncertain, glancing around the room before taking hesitant steps towards the lectern, pushed onwards by a strange feeling. She cautiously moved to the lectern only to gasp when it came to her vision.

_The Clow book_

How? How could it be? The man she had met. He was the one responsible for the magic permeating this home. But how had he come into possession of the Clow Cards? Was he friend or foe? She had been used by the cards to get to Sakura before. Her current situation was proof of that. But was the man responsible for her being there, was he trying to bait Sakura in the hope of obtaining all the cards and the power they represented?

Her heartbeat quickened at the thought, thoughts more frightening than the other entering her mind. She had no doubt in Sakura's capacities, but she would make sure her friend would not be endangered because of her. A man older and more experienced could turn into a formidable foe.

She heard a slight growl in the shadows before her and she tensed immediately, taking a small step back. She had been discovered. God only knew what awaited her now.

A winged lion appeared, scrutinizing her with a hard if not curious look in his golden colored eyes. A product of magic, no doubt.

"Who are you?"

"I am Cerberus, guardian of the Clow book." Tomoyo gasped softly, reaching out tentatively towards the being with one hand.

"Kero?"

Tomoyo fell on her knees before the beast and immediately surrounded its neck with her arms, hugging him awkwardly to the guardian's great surprise. Relief tugged at her heart, for both Sakura and herself.

"Kero, I am so happy to see you." the plum blossom whispered, her arms circling his neck tightening minutely as she rubbed her cheek on his silky fur. Slowly, she released him, searching his eyes.

Her own gaze grew saddened. She found no trace of recognition in his eyes, only uneasiness. Of course, he did not know her. Sakura or Syaoran had yet to rescue her. For a brief moment, she had hoped that he was there on behalf of Sakura to help rescue her, but she knew it was foolish to had thought so, as he could not regain his original form before the capture of all Clow Cards. Shoulders slumping, she stood up. She took a deep breath, resolving herself to her next gesture no matter the consequences, looked at the guardian and spoke firmly.

"I want to talk to Clow Reed."

"And what about, my dear?" The teenager turned around to lay eyes on her host standing with an angel looking being.

"So you are Clow Reed." She took in his appearance in a new light. He reminded her somewhat of Sakura's father, for some reason, although Sakura's father's eyes had never held such wisdom and mischief.

She turned her gaze to the being standing next to Clow, detailing his form intensely.

"Yue" was the cold and only word from the angel. Her brow creased in confusion; never had she heard about him. She could only guess he was the second guardian Kero had told them about, which they had yet to encounter. She started toward the door only to be stopped by the second guardian pitching a diamond shard at her feet.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed. The once calm but now angry girl directed her gaze toward her attacker. While she was a gentle person, she had also inherited her mother's ability to intimidate others with a single look. Already stressed from being lost in the past, and still physically weak from her illness, thin threads of anger took hold of her heart. She stared down the being standing near her as she picked up the ice shard carefully. With icy cold politeness and deceitful gentleness, she reached towards Yue, offering him back the shard.

"It seems that you mistakenly sent one of those in my direction. You would do well to be more careful, ne?" Her smile widened slightly as the being did not budge but tensed at her approach. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Clow Reed looking on with something akin to amusement twinkling in his eyes. Reaching towards her, he took the proffered ice shard and with a simple squeeze of his fingers, made it disappear into thin air.

"Yue, Cerberus, let us alone." The two guardians looked from their Master to the strange girl hesitantly, but left nonetheless.

She found the room suddenly colder, her anger forgotten, and a shiver went down her spine. Her teeth clattered together quietly, her silk nightgown and bathrobe offering only so much warmth. A fire started itself in the fireplace and with a wave of the hand from the sorcerer and a chair appeared before the one in the centre of the room.

"Sit please..." Tomoyo tensed up but still sat down in the plush chair, re arranging her bathrobe to cover her legs.

"Now I am listening." He told her softly, a smile tugging at his mouth. It seems that the man was always smiling, his eyes revealing nothing of his true emotions. The girl looked at him warily, questioning herself. Was it truly wise to talk to him about the future? To do so could alter the course of time irrevocably. There was no way to know if the changes that could result would be for the better or for the worse.

"I won't hurt you, child." Tomoyo looked up into sincere eyes, interested but also slightly annoyed at his words.

"I am no child."

"Indeed." His smile grew wider and his eyes seemingly twinkled with a touch of mischief. She laced her fingers together in her lap, pondering the best way to phrase her situation, missing his gaze roaming over her petite form.

"I am a friend of Sakura Kinomoto." She saw a flicker of recognition in the eyes of the sorcerer but he quickly covered it, only rising an eyebrow. However, the gesture was not lost on her. She had seen her mother perform enough deals to recognize that he knew who Sakura was and that he wished to hide it from her. She quickly latched on to this information and decided to continue in this trail of thought.

"I know that you know who she is, the future card captor and mistress of the cards." She saw his eyes narrow slightly, interest but also wariness flickering in their depth.

"So you don't believe nor do you trust me. I suppose that was to be expected." She spoke the words quietly, not an accusation but only the polite statement of a fact.

"How could I prove myself?" She inquired softly, tilting her head to the side and trying to project as much sincerity as she could. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"Why can't I see into your mind or read your thoughts?" Her brow creased in confusion and she shrugged her shoulders tiredly, her long hair spilling over her shoulders to blanket her chest.

"I do not know. I have no magical powers." She bit her lower lip, looking at the man questioningly. He merely held her gaze, unblinking.

"However, I suppose that if you'll help me, I will let you try to bypass this." The man seemed to consider her words before standing up from his chair and kneeling before her. Smiling reassuringly, he placed his hands lightly on either side of her face. Her eyes fluttered closed at the touch and she drew in a deep breath. His hands were warm and soft, a sharp contrast to the coldness of the room.

She felt a tug at her mind, soft but insistent. It whispered an invitation to her, tantalizing her with soft stroke like motions.

"Invite me in, open your mind." the soft spoken command was answered in thought.

_......Come in...._

She gasped as she felt a heavy blanket, like a dark blue quilt, settle itself around her. Like reassuring arms, it caressed her, probing and searching for answers, never forcing itself in her memories, tugging for her to let it enter, smoothing, healing a little.

_Like a lover's touch_.

Shiver of delights rolled through her body at the pleasurable sensations. Her pulse quickened as she took short gasping breaths, biting her lower lip at the unknown feelings pooling into her stomach. The feeling retracted slowly, leaving her gripping the armrests of the chair as she leaned forwards in a vain attempt to keep the new feeling alive. A thumb brushed against the curve of her jaw softly, jolting her back to reality. She opened her eyes to look into two dark blue pools.

"It is true then." Tomoyo opened her mouth to reply but promptly lost consciousness.

The young man picked up the dark-haired girl carefully, looking down to her with something akin to wonder. Who would have thought? For once, his power had not foretold his future. She came in his life as a surprise, stranded in the past by the hands of fate. Clow brushed a strand of hair tenderly behind her ear, listening to her deep breathing.

She was truly beautiful, and quite able to be on par with him, it seemed, considering the way she had been able to direct their conversation. He reached out with his magic, brushing against her skin lightly and, to his surprise, she moaned softly, burrowing her face deeper in his arm.

Only one thing bothered him, however, at this moment.

_Why is she here?_

DREAM SEQUENCE

Black.

Everything was so dark.

She could not even see her hands.

She shook her head.

The image shifted, the floor seemingly disappearing beneath her feet.

She was suddenly standing in an immense field of flowers. She looked around to see waves of blue, red, violet. Multicolored flowers were surrounding her, their scents blending together. Butterflies were moving from one flower to another, brushing her, never stopping their course. One came to her and landed on her cheek, basking in the sun. She moved a hand to touch it but it flew away and she watched it go wonderingly.

"Kitten"

She looked up, sharply. There stood a man, floating like a ghost. His feet touched the ground and he came to stand before her. He observed her, standing tall at his 6'1 feet, with soft green eyes under bangs of black hair.

Her own eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat.

It couldn't be, he was gone she told herself again and again.

_Gone._

_Gone._

_GONE!_

She was torn between happiness and the dull ache of past pains.

"Hello kitten" the man spoke softly, reaching out to brush her bangs away from her forehead tenderly.

"Father?" she whispered brokenly, trying not to hope, because the truth might just break her, again.

"How are you?"

"I am... fine.... you?"

"Oh, you know… I have been dead." Against her will, she tears welled up in her eyes at the harsh words. The world surrounding her took on a dark red haze, the flowers wilting and butterflies falling dead to the ground.

She turned her head to the side, not wanting to see the face of the man standing before her for all the pain his words brought back. He approached her and his scent reached her nose. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of the one person that she had loved above all. He took her in his arms and made a little cooing noise while she hugged him, crying silently. His arms felt so real surrounding her, so comforting and achingly familiar. It was like being home after years of absence and she drank in the feeling like a starved woman, starved for his love and presence.

The silence was broken by a cold statement.

"You know it was your entire fault, don't you?" Tomoyo looked up and backed away from the comforting arms, horrified.

"It was your entire fault that I died kitten, if you would have been there I would not have..." Hugging herself, she backed away from him slowly, shaking her head vehemently in denial of his words.

_Lies!_

"No... You... I never....."

"You let me die." His answer tore a horrified gasp out of her throat. The world suddenly collapsed on itself.

Too close. It was too close to what she had thought before. Too close to how she had blamed herself.

"No, mother needed me, you had her! You were the one who betrayed her with that other woman, who left her by herself, who tried to take all from her!" Her voice became louder with each word, from faint whisper to shouting. Righteous anger mixed with sadness and pain, making it harder for her to breath.

"You should have come with me. If you hadn't told me you never wanted to see me again, I would not be dead. It is your fault. I would not have been so hurt by everything that happened and would not have felt the need to take my life…"

"No! " She shouted out, pressing her palms to her ears as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was not like that. He had betrayed them, left with his personal assistant, who also happened to be family, tried to take away the business from her mother, to leave her with nothing. How could she have not stayed with her mother when she needed her the most? When he broke her?

_Lies!_

It wasn't her fault! It wasn't!

_LIES!_

"How is Sakura?" slowly her arms came down, as she looked despondently at her father.

"How? You are dead and I didn't..."

"...talk to me about her. I am watching you Tomoyo. Did you tell her how you were someone she could not trust? That you would let her down? Have you?" He hissed out at her, his eyes dark and his hands tightened in fists at his sides.

"No! I was angry, you slept with her cousin, you didn't have the right!" She sobbed out.

He had ruined everything.

Everything.

"She needed me! You chose this! I was not responsible for this!" the figure raised an eyebrow, giving her an hateful sneer.

"I wasn't supposed to bear the weight of everything! I loved you." She whispered the last part brokenly.

"You are no good Tomoyo, you never were, you hurt even your own mother, and because of you, your father is dead..." Tomoyo crumpled down to her knees, hands on her ears, rocking back and forth, singing softly to cover the haunting voice.

"Lost in the darkness of a land

Where all the hope that's offered is

Memories of being taken by the hand

And we are led into the sun

But I don't have a hold on what is real

Though we can only try

What is there to give or to believe?

I wanted a change, knowing all I could do was try

I was looking for someone...."

Her father's favourite song.

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

Tomoyo woke up with a gasp, sweat drops rolling down her temples and forehead. Breathing raggedly, she looked frantically around her room, searching the shadows, afraid of what she could find. Seeing no one with her in the room, she pulled her comforter more tightly around her, shut her eyes and prayed.

_....I am sorry.... rest in peace father...._

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next days passed in a blur. Tomoyo rarely got out of her room. She preferred to rest, write and think. The first few days of her being in the past had taken a great toll on both her body and mind. Still, after so much time, no trace of Sakura. She tried to keep hope, however, and knew her best friend would never give up on her.

Furthermore, she spent time thinking about Clow Reed's journey inside her mind. It was truly an alien feeling, slightly frightening, but also comforting. There had been no pain, no forced entry, only the feeling of being wrapped in a soft warm blanket. It reminded her of her childhood, when her father would tuck her in and read her stories.

Tender.

Sweet.

She had felt so safe. It had truly been like a healing balm on her emotional wounds.

_The loss of loved ones, the treachery, the divorce, the move, all the pain... _

However, the tingles of pleasure she had felt had been even more unexpected. As good as the feeling had been, she was unsure whether she wanted to dwell on that particular thought. She didn't want to think about what it made her feel, what it could mean.

A knock came from the door and she went to open it tiredly. Looking down, she saw Cerberus. She pushed herself out of the doorway, allowing him to enter further into the room.

"Clow-sama explained your...affection....towards me." Tomoyo went to her window, thinking. She spoke up a few moments later, voicing her thoughts.

"I forgot that you didn't know me. I am sorry if my behavior was unwelcome...."

The silence hung in the air, heavy.

"Eight days, eight and she hasn't found a way to take me back..."

"Do you ... can you talk to me about how it is then..." She looked at him with surprise. However, the thought of having one glimmer of familiarity was too much to pass up. She could not be very specific in her descriptions of things, but talking about Sakura would not hurt.

"Come here." was her reply, sliding down the wall. The lion went to her. She lightly patted her thighs and he laid down, putting his head in her lap. Her eyes took a far away look while her hands slid in the silky fur of the now purring guardian.

"Sakura-chan is the true card captor, the one you chose. She is very good. She has a rival, Syaoran-kun, from the Li clan, a descendant of Clow, but they are so blind that they can't seem to understand that they are made for each other. You are there too, but you are different. You are in a false form and can't go back to your true one because Sakura lost the cards. You love sweets and are always eating. You are pretty cute too. Oh! And you love video games." The guardian snorted slightly at her words.

"I am not cute, I am Cerberus." His words trailed off as she started scratching his neck with her nails.

"You and Syaoran-kun hate each other. Me, well, I sew battle costumes for Sakura-chan with matching ones for you. I videotape all the card capturing. I had never seen however the winged guardian, Yue I think? Maybe we'll encounter him later."

The girl looked down in her lap to see the beast asleep, probably under her ministrations. She smiled softly and let sleep claim her too, even in her uncomfortable position.

She woke up in her bed, a comforter on her. She was disoriented for a minute, having the distinct memory of falling asleep sitting up by the window, but quickly dismissed the thought with a shake of her head, smiling softly.

"Thank you" she whispered. She buried her head in her pillow, ready to go back to sleep but something nagged at her mind, a tug, insistent. Stretching like a cat, she got out of her bed. She was happy to have made peace with Cerberus. Maybe, when the time was right, she could get to know the other guardian.

It did not occur to her that she was speaking as if she were to stay in this time and place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now that her host knew of her true identity, and that she was in no need to wander around town, Tomoyo felt no need to continue wearing the traditional wear of this time. It was easier to explore the mansion and the enormous gardens in pants and a shirt. She had forsaken the high heeled boots, however, and continued to wear the shoes provided by her former employer, Elisabeth.

This being said, she was now beyond bored. Spending days in her room to rest had been fulfilling for a few days, but with far between visits from Keroberos, and less from her host, she had started to feel lonesome and boxed in. Thus, she had decided to start indulging in one of her favorite pastimes.

Videotaping.

While it was likely all would be erased when she'd get back to the future, she still clung to the familiar act. Which is why she was now exploring the gardens, video camera in hand, recording the different sights and getting seemingly more lost by each second.

Her own garden was quite vast, but Clow's seemed to be enormous and held many different species of trees, flowers, and herbs.

Slowing down her movement, she came to a stop in front of a new patch of trees. A few sakura trees stood in a diamond shape, flowers in full bloom. The dark-haired girl lowered her camera slowly, looking up pensively at the trees. The sight reminded her of home, of the cherry trees bordering the streer Sakura and she used to take to go back to the soft brown-haired girl's home. A small smile appeared on her lips as she thought of her friend. A wind blew softly, lifting wisps of long hair to brush along the skin of her arms.

"Cherry trees are my favorite". The voice next to her ear did not surprise her as much as she thought it would. The lavender-eyed girl turned her head slightly, looking at her host. The latter offered her a smile, something akin to disappointment flashing in his eyes for a fleeting moment before it disappeared.

"Were you hoping to surprise me?" She asked gently, smiling wider. Clow only smiled wider also, giving her a heavy-lidded stare. The intensity of his stare unnerved her slightly. He was truly a strange character. He seemed to always be smiling, no matter the circumstances, and to thoroughly enjoy surprising people by appearing or disappearing without a word. He also possessed expressive eyes, but seem to sport a constant secretive and mischievous look. However, she had to admit that, through his strangeness, he was charming.

"You have a beautiful garden." She finally said, admitting that he was not going to answer her question. Clow clasped his hands behind his back, looking around pensively.

"Indeed. The wood card truly outdid itself." Tomoyo took another look around the garden, aiming her camera carefully as she looked upon the beautiful vegetation with a new light.

"Indeed." She whispered softly, gazing around in admiration until her camera rested on Clow, staring back at her with curiosity. Slowly, Clow pulled one arm from his back and pointed one long elegant finger towards her.

"And what is this?" He inquired politely, detailing the electronics with his eyes. It was a strange sight for the sorcerer. He had never seen anything looking like the object she held and could only suppose it came from the future. Tomoyo slowly followed his finger to her camera, understanding dawning on her.

"It's a camera." She handled the object to Clow, who took it from her gingerly and inspected it meticulously. His eyes took on a glint of curiosity as he poked at the different parts of the recorder, murmuring softly once in a while. She looked on with slight amusement, thinking that, no matter the time, men always were attracted to electronic gadgets and the likes. After a few moments, he handed the object back to her.

"And what does this camera do?" He inquired, not tearing his eyes away from the object in her hands. She laughed softly.

"It records images." Clow hummed under his breath, giving her a slightly disbelieving look.

"Really now?" Tomoyo smiled widely back at him, coming to stand closer to the taller man. Pushing different buttons, she set the camera to show the images of the garden previously recorded.

"Yes. See." She moved the recorder to be facing both of them as the images from the garden started showing on the screen. Clow leaned forward, touching the small LCD screen lightly with his fingertips. Standing so closer, hovering above her shoulder, Tomoyo could nearly feel the heat from his body. His scent washed over her, a cloud of cinnamon and vanilla tickling her nose. Tomoyo licked dry lips, feeling warmth rise in her body from her belly and upwards, a pleasurable warmth that made her heartbeat increase slightly.

"This is magic." He murmured softly as he leaned back, his breath tickling her ear at the movement. Laughing softly, she gestured out to their surroundings.

"No, _**this**_ is magic." The older man laughed slightly, tilting his head to the side to regard her for a few minutes before walking away, a secretive smile playing on his lips.

Tomoyo watched him go, lowering the camcorder absentmindedly and took a deep breath.

As she sighed, she had to admit it.

_I am attracted to him…_

Walking towards the mansion, the sorcerer thought back on their meeting. She had worn strange, albeit eye catching clothing, allowing him to fully detail her figure. Such clothes were considered indecent by many, but he was not one to be easily surprised. He had been surprised however, by the contraption she carried, which allowed one to see images. The future seemed like an interesting place.

This brought him to his next thought. For the life of him, he could not figure why she was there. Furthermore, while his powers always showed him the future, even when not desired, he was not receiving any visions or dreams foretelling of her future.

It was… different.

She was a breath of fresh air.

She was the unknown.

He had never been confronted by the unknown.

And certainly not in such an eye pleasing form.

_Beautiful._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following day greeted Tomoyo with a thunderstorm. Looking outside the window at the pouring rain, she could only sigh. She really needed to go to the local market, also. While Clow was providing her with multiple dresses, all more beautiful one from another, she needed a few shirts and pants. She knew she would be regarded oddly for shopping for male clothing, but the dresses did not allow her the liberty to move around the mansion and garden that she craved.

Moreover, she would be cooped up inside all day, with barely anything to do. Spotting paper and an array of inks and ink brushes on the small desk, Tomoyo allowed herself a small smile.

Drawing had always been one of her favorite pastimes, and while she did not have her usual drawing pads and pastels, she would be able to entertain herself. After all, Sakura would rescue her soon, and she would need a new card hunting costume, one that, hopefully, would attract Syaoran's eyes. The thought made her giggle softly. The truth was also that doing something so familiar and tied to her life kept her hope alive. It seemed to her that her rescue was taking time in coming, and threads of worry had started to wrap around her heart. But she refused to think of such a thing. It would serve her no good. Sakura had always come through. She would not fail.

Grabbing the material, she moved down a floor to the small salon. Sitting down on the ground in front of a low table as well as she could with the intricate dress, she placed her material carefully and set to work. Her dresses provided inspiration as she traced the lines of a new costume for her best friend, something cute but also appealing to the eye.

Something Syaoran would notice, she thought with a smile.

On another page, she traced Kero, and the accessory he would wear to accompany her friend. The little guardian really looked like a stuffed toy.

A perfect disguise.

It was well-thought of.

A movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Clow was walking towards his study, hot cup of tea in hand and a sorcery book in another, seemingly absorbed with its content.

The young woman cleared her throat softly before calling out a greeting, smiling gently.

"Good morning Clow-sama." He closed his book with a snap and tucked it underneath his arm, nodding back to her with a smile. Walking slowly, he made his way towards her until he was towering above her petite form, looking down at the pieces of paper littering his coffee table with interest.

"And what is this?" he pointed to her current drawing, depicting Kero in different positions with an array of accessories.

Did he not recognize his own creation? She thought with disbelief. Was he not the one who had created Kero?

"Why, this is Cerberus' second form." She said with a soft laugh, tucking her hair behind her ear. Crouching down next to her and putting his tea cup on the table, he picked up the drawing, examining it carefully. With a murmur of something she did not catch, he turned towards her. To her astonishment, the dark-haired man captured a rope of hair between his fingers and combed it over her shoulder, smiling gently. Her lips parted slightly as she stared at the sorcerer with wonder and surprise. A rush of pleasure and excitement raced through her body, making her vision go blank for a second.

"May I take this?" he whispered to her softly. She could only nod, staring at him blankly as he leaned towards her. A million thoughts raced through her head, blending together to form the sound of rushing water, like a waterfall. He stopped his approach a few centimeters from her face and brushed his fingers lightly on her neck, giving her a heavy-lidded stare. A flush rose to her cheeks and she closed her eyes slowly at the onslaught of feelings his closeness brought. Each heartbeat suddenly seemed slow and loud in her ears as she let herself be swept away.

"Thank you." he murmured, his breath fawning lightly over her lips. Smiling secretively, he stood up, clutching her work and his book, and made his way toward his study. Tomoyo opened her eyes quickly and stared at him retreat, pressing a hand to her chest. With a soft groan, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and dissipate any lingering feelings he may have brought. Reaching forward hesitantly, she brought the forgotten teacup to her lips and took a sip, her eyes still glued to the direction the man took. A burst of warmth brought her back to reality harshly, as the liquid scalded her tongue. She set the teacup down with a sigh.

Really, she had been played. He had plucked at her senses like one plays the harp.

He was beyond doubt a sensuous man.

Did he realize how he made her feel, what his behavior meant?

More importantly, she realized as she looked down at the table, had she just changed the future?

Kero… Had she created Kero?

The sorcerer's thoughts were also coming and going quickly as he made his way toward his study. She had given him the perfect disguise for his creation in the future. Maybe it was her purpose all along.

But at the moment, his creation was the last thing on his mind.

_So innocent._

_So reactive._

_So attractive._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Today she would go to the market. However, one thing stopped her. In order to be able to buy some new clothes, she would need some of the local currency, money that only her host could provide her with, as she had not worked for Elisabeth long enough to really earn anything. She was loath to ask him for money, considering how he had been helping her, but she had no choice. She would be careful to buy the cheapest and least amount of clothes she could.

However, finding said host was harder than anticipated. The mansion was quite vast, and, after nearly an hour of careful searching, she had been unable to find the man. However, she had brought her camcorder with her, recording the views and artwork, and hoping to get more footage of her host at the same occasion. But no such luck.

Thus, she made her way to the garden, hoping that she would not have to comb the mansion whole to find him. As she drew closer to the doors leading to the gardens, noises slowly became louder.

As she opened the door, she could hear laughter and grumbling mixing together. Cautiously, she peered around the edge of the door and covered her mouth with a dainty hand as she took in the scene. Bubbles covered the ground, piling up and creating mountains of foam seemingly born out of thin air.

This was quite a peculiar sight.

Opening the door wider, she discovered that the ground was not the only thing covered in bubbles. Clow stood to the side, robe sleeves folded to his elbows as he moved his hands in the air, the bubbles following the movements of his hands and reproducing them in sync on the furry guardian known as Cerberus. Said guardian seemed to be enjoying the attention, lifting paws and tail when necessary to better allow the white foam to move over his wet fur. Small groans of contentment escaped his throat as invisible hands touched a sensitive spot beneath his ear. A slow smile crept on her face as she stood, recording the amusing sight of the "ferocious beast" purring like a kitten and covered in bubbles.

A small form buzzed past her head, whipping her hair and depositing a small amount of white foam on her shoulder. Adjusting her camera focus on the being now standing before her quickly, she was surprised to find it looked like a small fairy dressed in clothes made of bubbles. The blue-eyed being looked back at her curiously, her gaze alternating between the human in front of her and the black object she held in her hand. Tomoyo lowered slowly the camera so as not to startle the little fairy and smiled gently.

"Hello." She whispered. The being titled her head to the side before a mischievous smile spread over her face. She floated forward slowly, a deceptively innocent smile spread over her features. Not fooled by such a smile, Tomoyo took a cautious step back, over the threshold of the mansion, seeking some kind of protection from whatever was to come.

"Now, Bubbles, being a good host does not including dousing guests with soap." A masculine voice called out. At those words, the tiny fairy stopped moving, a pout forming on her lips, and with a soft scoff, flew off, leaving a trail of bubbles behind her. Tomoyo laughed softly and moved toward her host, who stood watching her with amusement, an annoyed guardian at his side.

"May I present to you Bubbles, Tomoyo?" The little fairy flew around both master and guardian, bubbles floating in the air behind her and popping within seconds of being released. Tomoyo quickly raised the camcorder, unwilling to miss such a sight. A particularly fast pass of Bubbles dropped foam all over Clow's left shoulder. The man sighed, smiling ruefully and looked down at his creation, himself busy shaking out the cone of bubbles having landed on his head and now heading into his eyes.

"Charmed." She said with a soft laugh, thoroughly amused.

"May we continue, Master Clow?" The guardian asked gruffly. Said man nodded down to his creation and took a step back, moving his hands in strange patterns once more.

"You see Tomoyo, Bubbles and I were just giving Cerberos a bath as you walked onto the garden." Tomoyo nodded distractedly, filming the antics of Bubbles as it flew about, creating forms out of foam and diving into mountains of white bubbles. She moved her camera sight to the main event, as Ceroberos rolled into his back, legs kicking as invisible hands scratched his stomach. Tomoyo shook her head and sighed, smiling gently as she observed the scene quietly.

A gentle wind ruffled her hair as a form dropped seemingly out of the sky next to her.

"Master Clow" A cold voice said lowly, as the guardian ignored her presence and kept his eyes on his creator.

"Yes Yue?" Clow answered, not taking his eyes off the task at hand.

"You have a guest." The angel-look-alike said, the last word uttered with such disdain it made her lower her camera to gaze fully at the guardian standing next to her. She did not really know this guardian, but he was indifferent and cold, not disdainful. Curiosity took over as she pondered who could warrant such a reaction - or even a reaction- from him.

"Well, it seems bath time is over for now." Calling forth both the water and the wind, Clow quickly doused Cerberus in water, the bubbles melting in the grass as their tiny creator let out a little cry of dismay. Clow smiled gently like a father would when indulging a child at the fairy who pouted once more and crossed her tiny arms over her chest. The wind quickly took care of drying both master and guardian before returning into its card form like its elemental brother. The Bubbles resisted however, moving backwards and giving Clow a pleading look. Tomoyo watched the proceedings curiously, having never seen a card interact with its master before, and marveling at how much it seemed like it was invested a personality and feelings.

The guardian next to her scoffed under his breath, giving the card a displeased look.

"Only a card under the sun could act as such." He said emotionlessly. However, the annoyance behind such words was still apparent. Tomoyo turned her body fully to face the guardian. A form blurred for the second time that day in front of her eyes. She brought her hands up in reflex, hoping to protect herself from being drenched in bubbles. Quickly discovering that she was not wet at all, she lowered her arm and gasped. Her breath caught in her throat and she choked out something between a laugh and cough.

Where there was a guardian before now stood a human form made of bubbles. A pale hand came up, wiping bubbles up from an emotionless face now sporting a glacial look. Tomoyo quickly brought a hand up to her mouth, coughing to disguise her laughter in the hope of not provoking the guardian further, and also discreetly bringing her camera up to point at the guardian.

Movement from the corner of her eyes made her look to her left. Clow walked toward them slowly, eyes twinkling with silent laughter and the bubbles card held between two fingers. The guardian to his side did not hide his laughter, guffawing loudly at his fellow guardian.

"Now now Yue, you know The Bubbles. She just loves to play pranks, especially when provoked. I am sure she did not appreciate your little comment, but it was all in good humor." The blue-eyed man said joyfully, raising a hand to pat his guardian on the shoulder before seemingly thinking better of it and letting his hand drop back to his side.

A muscle ticked in the jaw of the silver-haired being, who then silently marched away, his back stiff. Clow watched him walk away and shook his head.

"Always so serious that one." He whispered tenderly, as if lost in thoughts. His eyebrows creased in concern as he considered his creation. Tomoyo laid a hand lightly on his sleeve.

"I'll take care of it, Clow-sama." The man turned his gaze at her, shook his head slightly and left to go attend to his guest. Tomoyo watched him go, wondering about the meaning behind his shaking his head. No matter though. She would go see the guardian. They had never talked following his attack on her. It was time to try and made things at least semi-comfortable.

Going inside the mansion, she got the necessary object for the job.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomoyo found the guardian sitting next to a small pond, now dry and combing his hair as well as possible with his fingers. A scowl was drawn on his face as he meticulously plucked at the hairs in one particularly tough knot near the base of his neck.

The dark-haired woman approached slowly, making sure to make a lot of noise as not to startle the guardian. She tapped her fingers on trees as she moved closer. The guardian's gaze snapped to her at the noise, his emotionless mask falling in place within seconds. She sighed softly and tried to make herself appear as friendly and unthreatening as possible.

"May I help you with that? I know it can be quite difficult to do one's hair." She moved her long hair over her shoulders as she spoke, giving the silver-haired angelic being a friendly smile. However, said being did not respond, only stared at her unflinchingly.

"We should definitely do something about those knots, no?"

Tomoyo bit her lower lip, thinking quickly of her next movement. He was truly the coldest person she had ever met.

Dare she say _emotionally stunted_?

She did, she decided quickly as he continued staring at her, not even blinking.

_Well then…_

She covered the distance between them slowly, as one would approaching an animal unused to their presence and sat on her knees next to the guardian. Reaching for his hair even slower, she watched him carefully for any sign of anger, fear or possible danger. She slid the comb in his hair, starting at the middle of his back with long strokes, combing carefully what had already been worked on. Still, she did not take her eyes off of the guardian for more than a few seconds, who, in return, continued staring at her intensely.

_Syaoran could take lessons from this one._

She then moved to the knot at the base of his skull, meticulously working at each strands of hair and trying to make the process as painless as possible. That being done, she combed the length of his hair with soft long strokes. Looking back at the guardian, she found that his posture was relaxed and his eyes closed. Biting back her surprise, she continued her ministrations, gazing at the relaxed features of her companion. A small smile turned the corners of her lips upwards. She breathed in, opening her mouth to speak, but her breath caught in her throat as two silver colored eyes snapped open, locking into hers.

For a fleeting moment, she thought she saw longing but a wall snapped into place, like a wave breaking against a dam, and the emotion was gone. In a flurry of feathers, so was the guardian.

Tomoyo looked around, letting her hands fall into her lap.

_How unexpected…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomoyo walked back to the mansion, picking at the comb in her clutches.

She had been surprised the guardian had let her comb his hair for him. She knew such an act was intimate, since it was related to grooming, a habit used between animals from a same social pack or family.

She did feel guilty about using a mild form of manipulation to force "teaming" between them and make him more readily accept her closeness. However, she did feel it was necessary for herself to settle things with the guardian in order to avoid further conflict.

Nonetheless, what she had been the most surprised about had been the flash of emotions she had seen, a mix of longing and wariness battling together.

This one did not trust easily, unlike Kero.

Maybe he did want what Kero had though, that easiness and friendliness that made him loved by many.

_Love._

Everyone wants love, no?

He may not be human, but he was no different than anybody else. One that is created will resemble his creator no?

God created man in his image, didn't he? Thus this guardian would have been created as a man, different yet painfully similar. Both would hold values and feelings, hate, wonder, cry and yearn for love. Could the same be said for the cards? Were they able to feel also? So far, the cards she had seen had not shown emotions, but mostly savageness and determined energy focused into staying free.

"Thank you for receiving me, Mr Reed." Tomoyo slowed down her approach as she saw a man shaking Clow Reed's hand. He was tall, but mostly someone who would be easily forgotten, someone who blended into the crowd. Not easily seen, and easily forgotten.

As if sensing her presence, the man turned around to face her. His face took on a look of surprise, which was covered quickly by a polite smile and chivalrous bow. The man detailed her form quickly from his prostrate position.

"Hello MiLady." Tomoyo bowed lightly, her manners taking over from years of grooming. She smiled politely back as she curtsied to the man. Even though she was sure to never have seen the man before, he reminded her of someone. Yet, her mind could not conjure up who this stranger could be reminiscent of.

Dismissing the thought, she looked at her host expectantly, indicating her desire to talk with a raise of her eyebrows. Clow turned to the young man still standing there, who stared back, unmoving. The former's face sported a small smile. However, his eyes were cold and his regard firm, silently communicating their meeting was over.

"Oh! Yes! I am sorry. I will be on my way then. Milady." The man turned on his heels and left slowly. Tomoyo observed him go a second time, somewhat unnerved by this young man's presence for an unknown reason. Dismissing him once more as unimportant, she turned towards Clow.

"Clow-sama? Have you considered my request to go to the market in order to get some more clothes?" The man's smiled turned genuine and his gaze softened as he looked up her.

"Ah yes, little one." Reaching into one of the fold of his clothes, he pulled out a small red velvet pouch and handed it to her. Tomoyo reached to take the item from his hand, her fingertips brushing against his lightly. A lightening speed shiver ran through her frame, electrifying her senses and making the hair on her arms stand on end.

Yes, once again, she was reminded she was attracted to this man, and never had she been more curious about someone. Sighing internally, she smiled and nodded her thanks to the older man for his generosity.

"Then, I suppose I should make my way to the market, ne?" Laughing gently, she teased him.

"Do well to come back in one piece. I would not want to find you wet and feverish in the gardens once more." She giggled slightly at the light bickering, not at all insulted by his comment.

"Ah yes yes. God forbid I wander into another's rich and powerful magician's garden and become his guest."

"Yes. I would be most displeased." The words were said in jest, she knew, but their effects were instantaneous. A warm feeling spread out from her chest, slowly invading her limbs and making heat rise to her face. Catching the magician's eyes, she was startled to find his gaze fixated intensely on her, his smile now looking feral.

"And I most disappointed." The words slipped out without her will. Surprised, she turned around and started walking down the path, wishing to leave before seeing the effects of her last sentence.

"Cerberus will show you the way to the village." She only continued walking, only dimly aware of the animal walking next to her. The last minutes kept replaying in her mind. She had flirted with many boys before. Many of her mother's business relations had sons of their own, and most were playboys. As such, they were never shy to flirt with the lavender-eyed girl, and she herself had never been shy to answer their words, sometimes politely, other times coyly. However, she had never been that affected by any of them.

But then, they were mere boys.

He was a man.

"You smell like pheromones." The guardian next to her said underneath his breath, but loud enough to be heard.

Tomoyo sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had to admit, as she walked though the village, that people were more welcoming towards her than they were the first time they saw her. She supposed it was due to her more feminine and more expensive attire.

After a few hours of walking around, she had everything she needed and more. While the seamstress had not had many garments already done, she had enough that fit Tomoyo. With two pairs of pants and two men's shirts, she was satisfied of the outcome of her little shopping trip. Walking around, she had also noticed the old tavern where she had worked, if she could say that.

Elizabeth had been present, and just as welcoming, ushering her inside to take news on her health and how her host was treating her.

It had been nice to talk to someone else, especially someone as motherly as Elizabeth, to whom she confessed to missing her family and friends greatly, a truth built in the lie she had told to get this job.

Elizabeth had also been discomforted to learn that she was living in a mansion where she had no other female company, and as such, was not chaperoned.

"_But Mr Reed is a nice man, with a good reputation and very generous towards us."_

It was very much the truth she mused, as she looked at a trinket an artisan was selling on the public place.

"_Some also say he is some kind of wizard. People go see him for predictions. But this must be all rumors, nay?"_

This was as far from and as close to the truth as she had heard. Clow was indeed a sorcerer, but he was not some kind of wizard. He seemed to be powerful in his own rights, to the extent of which she had no idea.

Tomoyo walked on, looking around in wonder. She shoulder bumped someone else and dropped her bag on the ground. Apologizing politely, she bent down to pick up her cotton bags. A masculine hand reached it before she could, however. Straightening up, she saw the same man who had been at the mansion earlier smiling charmingly at her.

"Hello MiLady" The dark-haired girl startled slightly but covered it with a polite smile, reaching for her bag.

"Thank you for your help, and I am sorry for bumping into you, sir. I was lost in thoughts." The man smiled wider, shaking his head at her words and not letting go of the bag handles as her fingers closed around them.

"No need for one as beautiful as you to apologize." She nodded, pulling lightly at the bag to signal him to let go.

"I should be the one apologizing, really. Let me carry these for you." The young man said remorsefully, pulling the bag closer to him.

"No, it's fine really." She replied a little too quickly and colder than before, unnerved by his reluctance to give her back her bag.

"No, no, I insist." A weird sensation started running over her body, something akin to worry creeping into her mind. However, there was no reason for her to react this strongly. This man was very charming and polite towards her, and behaving as a gentleman should. However, she could not shake off some unease.

"Please sir, there is no need." She replied more forcefully, pulling lightly on the bag handles. Once more though, he did not let go. His hold slackened for a second however, and she felt the bag move towards herself at her pulling.

"Oh. I understand. I'm obviously not of your stature and you do not wish for a peasant such as me to be seen with you. You are one of those…" The man head lowered as he gazed at the floor, shame coloring his words. Guilt started gnawing at her heart as she regarded him and listened to his words. She was not a haughty person. She did not consider herself above him as he seemed to think. She knew some people used reverse psychology to make people do as they wished, but the young man truly seemed honest.

Sighing, she decided to cease hesitating and allow him to help her carry her bag till the edge of the path leading to the mansion. There would be no danger as long as they stayed on the path, where others could see them.

"Alright then." She replied amiably. Immediately, the young man's face brightened and he took the bag completely from her. Moving next to her, he gestured for her to lead the way.

Bitting her lower lip, Tomoyo took the first steps leading to the village.

"We should hurry; we don't want you to be late for dinner time either." The dark-haired girl nodded silently, walking next to the man tensely. She was still feeling uncomfortable for a reason she could not understand. A little voice in the back of her head was whispering that something was not right, but she chose to ignore it. There did not seem to be any danger, not from the environment, nor from the young man next to her.

"I was going this way anyway, you know. I have a friend to go see." Briefly, the thought arose that she bumped into him as he was walking in the opposite direction, but she dismissed the idea quickly, figuring that he had errands to run or something and that is why he was walking away from his destination.

"That's nice." She answered softly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the young man walking with her from the corner of her eyes. As if noticing her scrutiny, said man looked in her direction and gave her a brief friendly smile. Slightly put at ease, she uncrossed her arms and smiled back hesitantly. She was being ridiculous. This was neither her home town nor her century. Things were different here. Men were gentlemen. It would be expected of him to act as such.

"So, you are Mr. Reed's wife?" Tomoyo's steps faltered in surprise at her companion's words. She knew girls sometimes married young in this time, but she considered herself far from ready to be married. Furthermore, while Clow seemed to enjoy making her flustered by flirting with her, it did not mean he found her to be attractive enough to consider ever moving past harmless flirtation.

"No, Clow-sama has been generous enough to offer me shelter while I await the arrival of a friend." The mousy man nodded gravely, looking on straight ahead at the end of the path, and beginning of Clow's private property.

"Well, thank you for helping me, sir. I will make the rest of the way on my own." The young man seemed to deflate at her words, looking very dejected, as if she has rejected him.

"I could carry the bag to the door for you. It's heavy, and the woods can be unsafe for a lady such as you." She hesitated once more. He was a very persistent young man, and while he seemed like a nice person and had given her no reason so far to be mistrustful, she still felt somewhat uneasy in his presence.

"Really, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble. Plus, we'll be safer this way." The dark-haired girl sighed, hesitant once more as how to react to the young man.

"I'll simply walk you. I'll behave, I promise." The latter was said with a charming smile. Tomoyo bit her lower lip. Truly, there would be no harm in letting him help her further. Tomoyo parted her lips, ready to acquiesce to the man's offer, when someone cut her off.

"It is fine, sir, Master Clow has sent me to escort our guest back." Standing in front of them, looking as cold and impassive as ever, was Yue. Tomoyo smiled genuinely to the guardian as his gaze swept over her form before he turned to the man next to her, dismissing her. He thrust a hand forward, fixing a cold gaze on her companion, not blinking until the cowed man handed him the bag. Said man bowed to her and started walking back to the village. She watched him go, feeling a wave of relief wash over her form. Slowly, her stance relaxed and she turned to Yue with a gentle smile. She could say that, for once, she was happy to see him. He was familiar, and he felt safe.

"So, shall we?" The lavender-eyed girl started walking past the guardian and, seeing that he was not following her, turned around to look at him questioningly. He merely stared back and offered his hand. Curiously, she delicately put hers in his. She was dimly surprised to find his hands were not cold as she had thought, but were soft and warm. The silver-haired being tugged at her lightly, making her fall against his side, and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist. Feeling herself starting to fall at the movement, Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his waist. Gigantic wings appeared behind him and with a push of his feet, they took flight. His charge yelped softly as she felt her feet leave the ground, and pressed her face against the guardian's shoulder and neck. Taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart, she relaxed slowly as she realized the guardian had no intention of dropping her. Yue smelled fresh and clean, like a cold breeze on a winter morning. It suited him she mused.

Feeling courageous, she turned her head to look down. The ground seemed to blur underneath them as they flew toward the mansion. Feeling suddenly giddy, Tomoyo laughed in exhilaration, the wind whipping at her tresses until hers and his became a tangle of black and silver behind them. The young woman turned her head to look up at the guardian holding her, smiling widely.

She had never felt something so heady.

She felt free.

Happy.

She understood now why Sakura seemed to favor the Fly card. To be able to fly as such, it was unbelievable.

Too soon for her taste, they started descending towards the ground. As her feet touched lightly to the floor, she let go of the guardian and nearly fell over. Her legs felt like rubber, her body shaken by electric currents. All of her nerves felt alive.

Tomoyo turned to the angelic being and, without thought, hugged him quickly, pressing her face against his shoulder again. Yue stood stiffly, not returning her embrace but not pushing her away. Rising up to her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek lightly and stepped back. His eyes widened in shock, pink rising to his cheeks.

"Thank you, Yue-san, for a great gift." She answered, smiling joyfully yet tenderly at the guardian, eyes shining with happiness. Picking up her bag from his suddenly limp fingers, she walked back into the mansion.

Yue watched her go, bewilderment written all over his form.

Clow watched from the window in the hall, smiling mischievously and shaking his head at his creation.

"I know Yue, isn't she something?"

With a sigh, he turned around to go and greet his guest.

End of chapter 3


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following day, walking around in skinny pants style trousers and a wide man shirt, Tomoyo had to admit she felt more comfortable. The male clothing was less restrictive than the dresses and corsets otherwise provided by her host. She only mourned not having more underwear, as she now had to resort to binding her breasts in order to preserve her only undergarments. Singing softly, she moved through the halls, for once no camera in tow, simply content to wander around and relax. She had chosen not to think about her rescue. Sakura would come to her when it would be time. There was no question her friend would find and save her. She could only wait and sit tight in the mean time. A slight chill went up her spine for no apparent reason. While the mansion was a somewhat drafty home, it was not cold in any way.

Dismissing it, she made her way to the kitchen. Clow stood his back to her, various ingredients and kitchen utensils covering all surfaces. Smiling like a cat that ate the cream, she made her way towards the unaware man, trying to keep the sound of her footsteps as quiet as possible. She could only hope he was engrossed into cooking and would not hear her approach. She had been unable to startle him as of yet, but he took great pleasure in surprising her whenever an occasion presented itself.

Feeling a surge of excitement, the black-haired woman closed in to her prey, her hands now inches from his back.

_Victory._

Tomoyo yelped as Clow turned towards her in a flurry of robes, smiling like the cat who ate the canary AND the cream. Laughing softly, he closed the space between them, forcing her to take a step back and trapping her against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Now now, little one, what were you thinking of doing?" She felt a pout starting to form on her lips but quickly bit back the impulse, having been taught very young not to resort to such childish antics.

"I was merely coming to see you, Clow-sama." Clow tsked at her, leaning into her personal space and bringing a hand up to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Really now?" Slightly flustered at the closeness of her attractive host, she leant back, nodding silently and smiling politely. The blue-eyed man smiled wider, his eyes darkening as he regarded her silently in return. Within a few moments, he invaded her personal space, strands of his hair brushing her cheek as his mouth moved closer to her ear. Feeling his warm breath caress the skin of her neck, Tomoyo bit back a gasp, pleasurable sensations coursing through her body. The feeling was also heady, close to flying. A tingling erupted in her belly as he spoke into her ear, his lips brushing the shell very lightly.

"Let me tell you a secret, To-mo-yo." The girl nodded dumbly, gripping the counter behind her hard enough to conjure whitened knuckles, struggling to remain calm and show an unaffected front.

"I can see the future." Brushing his lips on the lobe of her ear one last time, he pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes. Brushing his knuckles lightly on her jaw, his gaze softened as he noticed her glazed look and how she leaned into the touch innocently. Pulling back reluctantly from her, he gave her the space needed for her to leave the kitchen. Slightly dazed from the encounter, Tomoyo backed away from the kitchen, keeping her eyes locked in with Clow's. With each heartbeat, it seemed to her as her body was lurching forwards, reaching towards him. Clow watched her go as well, uncertain.

Why could he not see her or their future?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

As the dark-haired girl enjoyed her warm bath, she recalled her run-in with Clow in the kitchen, as well as the pleasurable sensations it evoked in her, both emotionally and physically. She absentmindedly gnawed on her lower lip, watching her hands create pattern in the water. Her attraction towards the sorcerer was growing daily, and his effect on her was, by now, more than apparent to herself and all inhabitants of the house. It was unsettling, the easiness with which he made her feel. His closeness always brought butterflies and each brush of his fingers on her skin sent fire trailing along the limb and inside her body.

While it was obvious there was a growing physical attraction on her part, she had to also admit that she enjoyed spending time with the dark-haired man. While they were different, she found some similarities between them. He was mischievous, but used this side of him subtly, with finesse, in order to influence events and people to his will, but never with malicious intent. He was also smart and observant, hiding emotions behind smiles and laughs but always noticing details. Like her, he wore a mask, one that smiled, but, somehow, his smile was also the most genuine she had ever seen. She could not totally understand him and his complexity. It seemed that part of him evaded her, and this only made her all the more curious. But the more she saw and learned, the more she came to want to have more.

More smiles.

More laughs.

More touches.

With a slight shiver, the young woman stood up from the now cold water, wrapping a towel around her torso and squeezing the excess water out of her hair. It was truly a blessing the person who found her was rich. She knew that in such times, bathing with soap was a luxury, one that she was happy to be able to enjoy.

Droplets of water landed on the floor as she walked towards her bedroom, leaving a trail behind her. Shivering from the draft coming from her open window, she quickly slipped on a man's shirt. The shirt reached nearly to her knees, and was ample. While she had been provided with a few nightgowns by Clow and could have bought more, the pretty nightshirts felt constricting to her, more used to sleeping in silky shorts and tank tops as she was. Thus, she had decided to wear the shirts to sleep, although being careful not to walk around the mansion in such a lack of clothing as to keep some modesty.

Sitting down at the vanity, she started pulling a brush through her long wet hair, starting from the ends and going upwards to fend off tangles. The amethyst-eyed girl started singing softly, enjoying the soothing motions of the brush pulling through her long tresses. Droplets of water wet the improvised nightgown at her shoulders and back, making the garment stick to her body like a second skin. Setting the brush down, Tomoyo looked at herself in the vanity mirror, whispering the last lyrics of her chosen song.

He was out of reach.

It was the only conclusion she could draw.

Clow was out of reach.

For so many reasons…

_Never_.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning came too soon in the form of a clawed paw hitting her lower back. With a startle, the dark-haired girl turned around as quickly as possible while tangled in numerous sheets and blankets. A sleepy smile stretched upon her lips as she discovered the cause of her early awakening. Cerobero lay on her bed, stretched out on his back and seemingly deep into a dream as shown by his light snorts and the twitching of his legs. One of said legs was responsible for her waking up, as the nails on one paw had clawed at her back through the shirt she wore. The guardian suddenly started growling softly, his brow crinkling in displeasure.

Smiling tenderly, Tomoyo opened her mouth with the intent to sooth the guardian from further unpleasant dreams. However, try as she might, no sound came out. Feeling dread surge quickly within her, she tried to force any sounds out of her mouth as hard as possible, straining against the effort. Her heartbeat accelerated as it became apparent that she had no voice anymore. Feeling around her neck quickly, she found no swollen glands and no pain. She had not suffered injury and was not sick, nor had she strained her voice. With her background in singing, she knew how to take care of her voice and what could cause voice extinction, but even such extinction would allow her to utter slight sounds, deformed as they may be. Panic started seeping into her mind against her control, as she could not find any way to rationalize what was happening to her.

Throwing her blankets back swiftly, startling one guardian awake in the process, she exited the room without preamble. Quickly jogging down the stairs, she moved through the mansion with the intent and purpose of finding the one who could help her. Her feet took her in front of the same door she stumbled upon a few weeks ago. Licking her dry lips, she knocked lightly on the thick wooden door before opening it hesitantly. The room, this time, was illuminated by the twenty feet high windows on the side walls. It looked less mysterious and foreboding in the light, but she still hesitated entering the room, as it was Clow's personal study, and consequently, was a private room.

Her feet made quiet slapping sounds on the marble floor as she pressed one fist to her chest, her gaze sweeping the room with intent. Letting out a soundless sigh, she moved back, still scared but now also disappointed at not having found Clow. Taking a few steps backwards, she gave one last look into the room, listing the different places she could find her ever elusive host.

The girl let out a soft soundless gasp as she felt her back collide with a wall of human flesh, strong and long-fingered hands dropping onto her shoulders lightly.

"Were you looking for something, Tomoyo?" A low voice whispered into her ear, fingers tightening minutely on her shoulders. With a breath of relief, she let herself slump against the man standing behind her, now comforted that she had found someone to help her.

Her slight figure now molded against the man behind her, she tilted her head up and to the side in order to look at the sorcerer standing behind her, watching her with soft eyes and giving her a tender smile. Trying to muster a shaky smile in return, she brought her hand to her throat touching it lightly and forcing soundless breaths out of her throat. The smile of the man behind her dropped slightly.

"Is something the matter?" He answered, concern marring his voice. The dark-haired man brought his hand up to press his fingertips against her throat carefully, the touch light but firm. Against her own volition, a shudder ran through her body, unwanted emotions peeking through the halo of fear felt until then. She chose to ignore said feelings, annoyed at herself for such weakness but also more bothered by her current predicament.

The young man cupped his hands around her throat feeling lightly the skin with his fingertips. A soft blue glow emanated from his hands as he touched her. The blue light felt like warm water rushing over her skin, further lessening her fear and allowing her to relax her tense posture into the figure behind her. If the man noticed how she curled against him, he did not show any sign.

"I see now." He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek kindly, trying to reassure her through the gesture that everything would be fine. Tomoyo leaned into the touch unconsciously, gazing up at the man standing pressed against her back over her shoulder. Clow brushed a hand down her arm lightly, the cloth rustling underneath his fingers. His fingers stopped against the palm of her hands and curled against it lightly, inviting her to take his hand.

"Come with me, Tomoyo." He said gently, his eyes crinkling with the soothing smile he gave her. With a quick nod, she tightened her fingers around his, gripping his hand firmly. Warmth spread through her body at the touch and the feeling of security invading her being. Feeling a slight tug on her hand, she started forwards, following the man leading her further into the room. They stopped in front of the Clow Book.

Clow turned towards her, letting her hand go in the process. Her hand dropping to her side, she gave the man standing before her a curious look. He stared back, still smiling. Opening her mouth, she let out a soundless breath before remembering that she could not talk anymore. He shushed her.

"I fear that one of my creations may be to blame." He admitted sheepishly, tilting his head to the side and regarding her with twinkling dark blue eyes. His words brought a surprised look into her face. She looked at the Clow Book hesitantly, unsure of how a card could have caused this.

"The Voice" He whispered lowly. The book snapped open, startling the amethyst-eyed girl, and a card flew out, before transforming in a young girl with wavy hair and a feather like dress. The card looked between Clow and Tomoyo slowly, surprise etched into her elfin features.

"I think that you took something that is not yours to take, Voice." The card gave her master a guilty look but shook her head quickly, clasping her hands together underneath her chin. Clow gave the card a stern but gentle smile, all too reminiscent of that of a father to a mischievous child.

"I think you should give Tomoyo back her voice, don't you think? It would be a shame to deprive others of the joy of hearing it, no?" The card sighed mournfully and floated towards said girl, who until then had watched the exchange with fascination, unused at being in such close contact to the cards. The Voice stopped a few feet away from her and released an orb from her clasped hands. The orb shone with shades of blue and violets, exuding warmth and letting out soft whispers of the song she had been singing the night before.

The orb entered her throat slowly, being gradually absorbed into her body. Tomoyo pressed her fingers against her throat, feeling an odd burning sensation followed by a cool feeling, akin to drinking ice cold water on a hot day.

Heart pounding faster than before, she parted her lips to let out a sound.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Her heart lurched into her throat as she realized that she had her voice once more, and could now talk freely. Joy filled her, a wide smile appearing on her lips as she thanked her host. The Clow Card looked on dolefully, hints of longing on her face before she took on the form of a card and disappeared once more into the book.

Clow Reed approached her with a smile of amusement and, reaching out, tucked her hair behind one ear.

"The Voice is very mischievous, and has no qualms at stealing voices that she finds beautiful." He smiled wider at the admission, giving her a quick wink at the veiled compliment.

The dark-haired sorcerer took at step closer to her. Tomoyo shivered lightly, able to smell his scent now that he stood barely a foot from her body. Familiar sensations filled her body, her mind conjuring images of possible outcomes for this moment, all of them increasingly intimate and shiver inducing.

Clow leaned forwards, seemingly unaware of the thoughts running through his companion's head, and brushed his fingertips underneath her chin. The slight pressure made Tomoyo tilt her head back, her mouth now a breath away from that of the older man. Her vision suddenly transformed, the edges blurring into darkness until all she could feel was the closeness, and all she could think about was the man in front of her, and his lips on hers.

"My creations are attracted to you. Yet, do not fear the cards, To-mo-yo. As I would not hurt you, neither would they, for they feel as I do for those close to me." He whispered, his breath fanning on her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, the words spoken barely filtering through her brain. The warmth suddenly disappeared, causing her to open her eyes in time to see Clow straighten up, looking unperturbed as always. With a sight and a light blush of embarrassment, she took an hesitant step back and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Tomoyo? I hope I may convince you to sing for me, one day." Not saying a word, she turned on her heels, walking away from the room and towards her apartments with as much dignity as possible while wearing only a thin white male shirt and a blush.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

As she looked outside the window of her room, she could not help but feel conflicted. Her heart, once so sure that Sakura would prevail, now wavered as she entered the fourth week of her stay in this era. She had kept herself hoping for a long time now, but she could not stop herself from feeling like she would never leave this time.

On the other hand, her growing affection towards Clow and both of his creations left a bitter taste in her mouth at the thought of leaving. Her attraction to the former was the most problematic, however. On the slim chance that he could be attracted to her, were she to be rescued by Sakura, never would she see him again. It was truly foolish to hope for his affection when, no matter where one looked, there would be no way for anything to come to fruition.

_Doomed_.

What seemed first like a gift now turned out to be an assured damnation. Returning would mean facing an ever painful present, and staying would mean leaving everything she knew behind. There was nothing for her in this time and place, and her old life waiting for her in the future. There was no choice, only one obvious outcome.

She closed her eyes, and wept.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

As a new day went on, she had to admit to feeling despondent. Yet, she knew she could not stay in bed all day, and forced herself to smile and ignore the painful squeezing of her heart. And so she sat in the garden for most of the day, watching the beautiful scenery and sketching to take her mind off of both the past and the future. Yet, she could not escape her thoughts, nor the feelings invading each and every of her cell, to the point she felt like she was suffocating.

Sometimes, it seemed to her that the pain was so intense she could feel it tear at her heart, pressing it in order to squeeze out every ounce of precious happiness and hope she felt.

_Destroying it._

And it hurt, it hurt so much she could barely sleep, nor breathe, as she drowned in the sorrow. Yet, no tear would come forth, for they had been cried long ago, and none would come now, the well dry from abuse. But no matter what, no matter her feelings, she still went on, putting on a mask of happiness when each day, deep inside, her soul lay dying.

_Broken._

_Torn._

_Scarred._

And thus she buried herself into her life, into her friends, her school, her arts, her many "talents", hoping to forget and to catch that fleeting moment of happiness that makes it worthwhile, that allows her to cling to hope and to keep breathing, to keep her head above the water.

But no matter what, the pain never goes away; it follows, and each time she stopped running, each time she took a deep gulp of breath, it would catch up and swallow her.

And all of this, all of the pain, the hurt, the fear, had to be worth something, had to lead to something better. To think otherwise would mean dying, and she was not ready to give up yet.

"Why such pain, little one?" A voice breathed over her shoulder. So absorbed into her thoughts and mindless sketching, she had not noticed the man approaching her. Said man now crouched behind her, looking at her with serious concerned dark blue eyes.

"Pain is part of life, is it not, Clow-sama? Pain warns us that we must remove ourselves from a situation to avoid further harm and to heal. Then, pain is nothing but part of living."

Clow sat beside her on the blanket and cushions she had spread on the ground, making himself comfortable. Resting one arm on a bent knee, he gestured for her to continue. She detailed his form as he sat next to her, his shoulder length black hair, dark blue eyes, tall frame and long-fingered hands. He was a handsome man, and his mere presence, even contrasted to her feelings of depression, caused warmth to rise inside her heart and body. Yet, she chose to ignore those feelings, and looked away from him to continue sketching, making abstraction of his intense stare to the best of her abilities.

A light touch on her arm made her flinch in surprise and pain.

Pain at a touch that represented so much, yet so little.

"I am sorry to intrude, Tomoyo." He whispered softly. She smiled back slightly and shook her head, masking her sadness behind a porcelain mask.

Fragile.

So fragile.

"I should go now and try to get some sleep before diner time..."

"Why, when you know it won't come?" Tomoyo merely ducked her head. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him, their eyes making contact. Her inside wavered as they fixed each other, his gaze steady, warm and inviting. She immediately tried to distance herself from the welcoming sight he made, from how he made her want to open up. There was no point in allowing herself to further develop feelings for this man. She already felt more than simple attraction, and wanted him more than she had ever wanted someone.

She felt her insides quiver as she held his gaze, but held on strong, putting a fixed smile on her face, the kind that had fooled many business men and friends. Nonetheless, she was the first one to look away.

"I will see you for diner, then" She stood up, picking up her sketching pad and brushes. It was time to distance herself from the man, and hopefully contain her feelings for him while she still could.

"I could help you." His words froze her into her tracks. For a fleeting moment, images off all the way he could help her filtered through her mind.

Fix the future.

Fix the past.

Allow her to stay.

Send her back.

Allow her to have both lives.

Yet she knew those were not possible.

"How?" she whispered softly, looking at her dark-haired companion over her shoulder, not hoping anymore, the fleeting thoughts erased from her mind.

"Fates played a trick, little one. You are important for the future it would seem..." She regarded him with growing interest, wondering what her role in the future was, and why it was so important. She had accompanied Sakura on many cards hunts, but she had not interfered in any noticeable way.

"But you have a mission in the past…." He trailed off, giving her a small mysterious smile, the barest tilt of pale lips. She turned her body fully to face him, expecting him to continue, but he fell silent, merely watching her closely. Curiosity whispered to her mind to accept his offer or, to the very least, listen to it. With a soft sigh, she sat back down next to the man.

"How?" The word was spoken softly, hesitantly. With a gentle smile, Clow reached towards her and touched the pad of his thumb diagonally on her cheek, barely brushing the corner of her mouth. She breathed in deeply, fighting the urge to lean into the touch or to part her lips. He seemed intent on torturing her no matter what, to touch her to evoke feelings and urges that she had never encountered before and that she did not know how to suppress.

"Your heart is damaged, Tomoyo, and your soul bleeding. I could go into your mind, like I did before, and ease your pain for a moment, simply to allow you to heal yourself, as you were not allowed before."

It was hard to believe that such a thing would help. But she knew, deep down, that he was telling the truth. Too much in too little time had rendered her weak. The nightmares that kept coming about her deceased father did not allow her to mourn, while, on the other side, she had become a rock for her mother and friends. And as he cupped her cheek in his warm palm, all she wanted is to lean into the touch and fall into the folds of his robe and sleep, and breath like she had never before.

To be with someone that would be her rock, just for a moment, just long enough that she could break the surface of the water and fill her lungs with fresh pure air. And as her heart pounded harder in her chest, she decided to take the leap and allow herself to be vulnerable, to be open and to fall, no matter how much it would hurt when she'd hit the ground.

Thus, she moved closer to him, sitting between his legs until her head touched his shoulder. He did not move save the stiffening of his body, brought on by surprise at the boldness of the young woman curling up against his chest. He could only watch as she gripped the edges of his robes and breathed out deeply, abandoning herself fully in his embrace. His own heart seemed to give a jolt at the vulnerable girl in his arms and he closed them around her small forms, the sleeves of his robes blanketing her form and hiding her from view.

"Just relax and open your mind to me" He whispered in her ear, tightening his hold on her minutely.

A thread of something foreign entered her heart and mind, slithering around sensuously. Warmth began spreading throughout her body from her torso towards her limbs and the tip of her fingers and toes. Once more, she felt like a blanket, thick and soft, wrapped itself around her. The sensation reminded her of curling up under the blankets of her bed on a cold December day, and suddenly being warm and content. This time, she embraced the feeling, letting herself sink in the foreign sensations and abandoning any sense of control left. Yet, never had she felt safer or more loved. Her pain seemed to gradually ease. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks in fat droplets, yet no sound escaped her lips. There was no feeling of loneliness or despair. Her sorrows did not disappear, but the weight they bore on her lessened. She gradually destroyed the thick brick walls erected around her heart, walls built to keep fear, pain and anger in herself.

The tears continued to come as her body grew lax, forfeiting any control left on both her heart and her mind. The man holding her merely stroked her back and shoulders gently as pulses of blue energy seeped inside her body and spread feelings or warmth, love and hope.

Lulled by these feelings, and drained from letting go of her emotions, she fell asleep against him, as he looked upon her with a tender smile hinted with sadness. The sorcerer carefully laid her down on the blanket and pillows, detailing her face.

As his magic receded and came back to him, bringing along sensations and flashes of sounds and images, his smile withered slightly.

_So beautiful, yet having already felt too much pain._

Too mature too young.

"You do have power little one, just different from others... How could I not have noticed?" he whispered. The sorcerer brushed a long strand of black hair away from her cheek carefully, once again appreciating their softness. Giving his young guest a gentle smile, he stood up, intent on leaving her time to rest.

"...Clow..." He turned around slowly, a small smile spreading on his face and went back to the blanket, crouching down next to Tomoyo. He trailed an index down her cheek, brushing away the moisture left by her tears. His eyes came to rest on two glassy amethyst eyes. A moan escaped the lips of the young woman as she looked at the blurry form next to her.

"Thank you... Clow...." In answer, he merely smiled softly and with one last caress and inscrutable look, walked back inside the mansion.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Tomoyo woke up, it was to find herself in the soft duvet of her bed. For a second, she was distinctly disoriented, her mind stumbling to provide recollections able to explain how she went from being outside to being in her bed.

"I brought you here." The soft whisper attracted her attention to the corner of her room, near the window, where one guardian stood, looking at the moonlight.

"Thank you, Yue" she whispered back, climbing hesitantly off of the bed to approach the guardian. The padded sound of her feet hitting the cold stone floor was the only sound that broke the heavy silence in the room as she moved to stand at the other side of the window, looking up at the moon herself.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." The guardian didn't budge nor did he acknowledge her presence. He kept still, untouchable, cold.

"She seems so cold and impervious whereas the sun seems warm and inviting. It is a shame that people will only see this face of hers. If only they took time to observe, to "know" her, they would see that she is as beautiful and warm that the sun, only in a different way.

She didn't get a reply so she went on, talking in a low whisper.

"She always seems so alone in the night even with the stars surrounding her. Some prefer to be alone but sometimes, the burden is too much to bear alone. When I was younger, I often wished I could be her friend." She gave a small smile at the thought. The silence stretched between them, only broken by the sound of their slow breathing.

"You…" She swung her head to look at her left, her long tresses spilling over her shoulder at the movement. The being next to her continued to look at the moon, impassive as ever. She questioned her sanity then, hypothesizing that, maybe, she had imagined his voice after all. Achingly slowly, she moved closer to the guardian, leaning her hip against the window still and looking up at the silver-haired man with an open, honest expression.

"Yue?" The sound was carried away by the wind, ignored and unanswered. Slowly, two piercing silver eyes locked unto hers, their coldness merging with hot intensity.

"You seek to take him." Tomoyo bit her lower lip lightly, uncertainty making a crease appear between her eyebrows. She was unsure of what he was referring to, for the slightest moment. Quickly, her mind conjured up the image of Yue standing next to his master, looking at him almost reverently, and hints of love slipping through the cracks in his cold prison.

"I'm not stealing him away from you." she said softly, almost tenderly, putting a hand lightly over the guardian's cold one. She took a small step to be closer to the guardian, tilting her head back to look up at him, squeezing his fingers gently.

"I just want a piece of his heart, like you. Do you understand?" Her heart started aching as she saw the glitters of recognition in the guardian's eyes. For a second, an honest pained expression appeared on the guardian's face, one filled with longing and heartbreaking heartache. He suddenly looked so human to her, a mere reflection of herself, not a stoic emotionally stunted guardian, but a lone soul fighting the heartache of unrequited love.

"Oh, Yue…" The walls slammed into piece at her whisper, contempt covering quickly for any hints of pain. He looked at her with something akin to disdain, trying to scare her with the weight of his scornful gaze. The dark-haired girl quickly squeezed his fingers tighter and pressed her body against his in a gentle hug, pressing her face against the pristine robes covering his shoulder.

He stiffened, fingers curling in tight fist against his sides. Suddenly, he could not breathe anymore, could not escape the painful feelings, could not ignore himself and others. A torrent of emotions surged through his body, crashing against his insides and roaring in his head until he slumped over against the young woman, her form the only thing keeping him up.

"Yue.." she whispered hoarsely, her heart aching for the guardian, for what she knew he must be feeling. There was nothing she could do, nothing but stand there and hold him, hoping he would feel her, feel that he was not alone for once.

End of chapter 4

Hello guys! I hope that you are enjoying my new and hopefully better version of Never known memory. So, now I'm back to four chapters, with three left to go. I will try to post the remaining three in intervals of a week between each. The story is basically written. Just needs some beta-ing to clean it up.

So, as always, please review, and if you have any suggestions to improve my writing, I would be happy to hear them. See you in a week!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

For those of you tuning in, I have been rewriting Never Known Memory. The story is thrice as long now, up to 100 pages. I have replaced the previous chapters with chapter 1 to 4 of the current version, but the total story will have about 8 chapters. So, I would suggest reading the story from the beginning, in order to know the OCs I included and to better understand what is going on. Hopefully you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Tomoyo opened her eyes and for the first time in a long time it seems, and smiled genuinely. The sun was rising in the sky, the sounds of nature waking up indicating that morning was coming. She lay amongst the pillows on her bed, while the guardian sat on the windowsill of her bedroom's window, silently watching the dawn. Even as she stretched and moved off of the bed, the guardian did not acknowledge her, still as a statue if not for his chest rising and lowering in tempo with his breathing. The lavender-eyed girl joined him silently, standing next to him but not touching him, enjoying the beauty of this pure untainted world. The sun glowed a burnt sienna color, casting shades of pale orange and pink on the clouds hanging low above the horizon. The moon seemingly faded from view, becoming a pale ghost of itself.

"The moon lets the sun takes its rightful place." The soft spoken words startled her from her contemplation. Turning around a little, she saw the moon guardian watching her carefully, sitting tense on his perch. A small smile turned her mouth upwards as she watched him. He gave her a guarded stare, ready to bolt at the slightest provocation. She could not help but wonder what had hurt the guardian to make him so vulnerable to rejection and mistrustful of others.

"Yet, she never stops watching over us…" The position of the guardian remained the same but she saw him relax slightly. She scooted over towards him slowly, like one would do with a wounded animal, and leaned against his form lightly, putting one hand on his shoulder. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, but said nothing, watching, feeling the sun with her until it glowed too bright for them to hold their stare. Only then did he move under her touch, making her stand back slightly, and waiting for his next movement. The guardian slid off of the windowsill, standing in front of her tall and regal. She regarded him steadily, holding his gaze.

Only years of dealing with her mother's associates allowed her to conceal her surprise as he moved toward her until he all but stood within a feet of her own body, staring down at her intensely. Reaching forward hesitantly with one hand, he brushed a few wisps of hair away from her forehead, watching the soft strands move between his fingertips. The young woman stood still, swallowing heavily at the implications of such proximity. One corner of the mouth of the guardian titled up in the slightest way, a mere twitch of the lips before he took a step back and another, until he stood near the window again. Thick white wings appeared on his back just as he climbed out of the window, and jumped.

Tomoyo still stood in the middle of the room, pondering the signification of everything that had just happened between herself and the guardian.

As the angel flew away, he took one last glance at the girl who had offered him more than he had received before: unconditional friendship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the surreal events of the morning, the young heiress had decided to make her way down to the village with her camcorder, with the hope of catching some footage of the bustling and ever expending cluster of homes and shops from the edge of the path. While she had by now ample recording of the mansion and the guardians, she had not spent any time on the village. She knew she could not enter it and simply roam about filming, as it would surely attract more than a few curious and even suspicious stares. However, she did not think she would encounter any difficulties by filming from the outskirts hidden amongst the leaves. Furthermore, the path she was taking only led to the Clow mansion, which, by now, she knew did not receive many visitors so early in the morning, people busy instead getting ready for the day.

Thus, she found herself walking along and filming the different sights, pondering at the same time whether she would be lucky enough to bring any images back with her to the future. She did not think it would be possible, but doing the activity amused her, especially since Clow and his guardians seemed to be particularly busy. However, it did not concern her, as they spend most of their time involved in magic. While she was extremely curious, she knew it would be most impolite for her to try to be privy to these moments. Her mother had raised her well.

"What are you doing?" The words, spoken behind her shoulder as she hovered behind the leaves of a thick bush, startled her. Quickly, she hid the camera in the silk bag she carried over her shoulder before turning around with a smile. The man looked her over quickly, a look of mild surprise crossing over his face before he bowed to her.

"Milady, I had not recognized you in such clothing. Forgive my intrusion." Tomoyo stared at the man, but for the likes of her could not remember his name. She merely smiled wider and gave a small bow of her head in return.

"Do not worry yourself; I was merely looking for a flower." The lie slipped past her lips easily. The mousy looking man stepped closer to her, a light blush dusting the top of his cheeks.

"May I be of assistance, Milady?" the young man offered with an eager smile. Once more, Tomoyo found herself reluctant to refuse his help. He was very nice and polite, and eager to help her. Yet she was slightly uncomfortable in his presence, as she was once more reminded he was a stranger, one that Clow did not seem to particularly like.

"Ah no, thank you. I would not want to take your time." She bowed lightly, preparing to step aside and walk back to the mansion. She would have to come back at another time to gather footage, it would seem.

"Oh, I am on my way to see Mr Reed once more, please, allow me to accompany you." She was hard-pressed to refuse, the offer done in such a courteous way. There would be no reason to say no, and no excuse, as they were both going to the same place. However, she did not particularly want to walk with the man.

"Oh. Well then, I suppose we shall walk together." She gave the man a small smile, starting to walk toward the mansion in a faster pace than usual, not fast enough to gather attention, but enough to shorten the walk.

The man fell in step with her, for all intent and purpose oblivious to her reluctance.

"I wish to become his assistant, you know. They say he is a sorcerer, and can control the elements." Tomoyo quickly schooled her face in a gentle and polite smile, unsure how much she could and could not reveal about her host. Perhaps, as with Sakura, people were unaware of the power he controlled, and it would be best for it to remain unknown. Hence, she chose to simply smile, hoping the answer would satisfy him.

"Is is true, then? Is he that powerful?" He stopped in his tracks, grabbing her hand lightly. The sudden contact made her tense. Being touched by someone she did not know did not stand well with her. It made her distinctly uncomfortable.

"Well, he is a good fortune teller." She conceded to him, knowing that people often came to the sorcerer to have their future told. His predictions, of course, were true because of his gift. However, she would not reveal this information to her companion. She pulled her hand back lightly, trying calmly to tug free of his hold, but he only tightened his hold on her, taking a step closer.

"Could you, maybe, say a good word for me?" He asked lowly, staring at her intensely. Her stomach churned at his closeness, earlier annoyance giving place to traces of worry now, as the man seemed not to heed her signals of letting go.

"I will tell him about you." She answered his plea with measured words, at the same time trying to recuperate her hand with gentle pulls. The maneuver did not seem to work. Instead, he brought the back of her hand to his lips, delivering a soft and definitely moist kiss to her skin. She winced internally at the contact and renewed her gentle pulling to get free of his clutching hands.

She gave a more forceful tug as he stared up at her with something akin to longing and thankfulness shinning in his eyes. The look was intense, as if he were lost in a trance. She finally managed to get her hand back and cradled it protectively to her chest, wiping it on her dress discreetly. Without a word, she turned around and continued her way toward the mansion, knowing the young man would follow and not caring that it was impolite. He was truly a strange individual. Very insistent, that was for sure.

Another man was walking towards them from the mansion, which she found to be strange, as she knew Clow was not expecting any guests that morning. The man stopped as they neared him, standing squarely in the middle of the path. Tomoyo slowed her footsteps, as did the man with her. The other man in the middle of the road was not budging, simply regarding them.

"So we meet again, hum?" Tomoyo quickly searched her memory for any hints of who the stranger might be.

"_What a young lady is doing by herself in the streets at night? It is very dangerous..."_

"Did you find the _Hamaélie_?" She replied politely. The man smirked lightly, inclining his head to her.

"I believe I did." His choice of words and his expression unsettled her slightly. Her companion wriggled his hands together, eyes darting left and right nervously. The young woman took in his strange behavior from the corner of her eyes.

"Trying to get Clow Reed to teach you again, Andrew?" The young man nodded, looking down at the ground. He shuffled his feet as the other man's heavy gaze landed on him. Tomoyo took in the interaction with interest before moving a little to the left to block the view of the arrogant man standing in front of her of her obviously vulnerable companion.

"He has agreed to walk me back." She replied politely but coldly. She had never been one to stand for bullying, and the man in front of her was definitely intimidating her companion that now she knew to be named Andrew. While she did not necessarily appreciate Andrew, she would not allow him to be cowed as such, for no reason whatsoever.

"Well then, I will allow you to be on your way. Wouldn't want to be late, would you now, hum?" Andrew scurried out from behind her and nearly started running towards the mansion. She nodded her head to the man in goodbye and immediately followed his path, trying to catch up to him.

"Andrew, slow down now." Yet, the young man did not listen to her, moving purposely forward until they neared the mansion, at which point he finally stopped, looking up at the house with relief and wonder.

"Andrew…" She started, stopping next to him.

"Tomoyo?" A cold voice called out. She hesitantly looked toward the source of the voice, before looking back at the young man next to her. He was still as a statue, beads of sweat rolling down along his temples from the brisk walk. Yet he did not acknowledge her, staring at the guardian.

"Master wishes for you to join Cerberus." She nodded, moving to stand in front of Andrew to gather his attention.

"Andrew." She whispered gently, trying to tear the young man out of his stupor. His eyes finally moved to her, eyes that were wide and scared. Her heart went out to the young man. His meeting with the other man had seemingly shocked him, and now he was anxious at meeting the one he wished to be his mentor.

"Thank you for walking me, and good luck." She gave him a last gentle smile with a slight bow and walking inside the mansion, intent on finding Cerberus. The door closed behind her.

"Leave, now. Master Clow will not receive you today." The guardian intoned coldly, looking down at the man in front of him with disdain.

The young man nodded slowly, shoulders slumping with defeat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DREAM SEQUENCE

_What._

She stood the woods, a strange man before her, offering her a hand, the rest of him hidden in the shadows. Her mind cried to her, fear seizing her heart, the humming in her head increasing in volume.

_Run._

She stepped back and the shadow disintegrated into flies. They circled her, landing on her skin, their little legs scratching her skin and making blood pearl on it, falling down in thin rivulets until her skin became painted in red.

She opened her mouth to scream, trying to brush away the flies, but they swarmed her body, choking her and tearing at her insides. Blood started gurgling up her lips. She choked on the warm liquid and the bodies of the flies, spitting forth splashes of dark red liquid and tiny black dots on the floor. Panic seized her heart and she fell on her knees, clawing at her throat, tearing off the skin with her short nails in her haste to get air in her lungs. She fell to the side, dizzy with the lack of air, her body convulsing as it tried to take in much needed breaths. Conscious thoughts started escaping her clutches, her heart slowing.

_Dying. _

The serenity changed suddenly. She lay on her side, curled up in a ball.

Footsteps were heard in the distance, coming towards her, growing in intensity. Before her, a tall figure stopped. She was now the one to stand in the shadows. A hand was presented to her and hesitating, she put hers in it. Nothing but warmth filled her. She was dragged to a body. She looked up in the eyes of her companion.

_Blue eyes? _

A soft lingering kiss was pressed against her lips and before she could respond, she was pulled back by dark tendrils of energy wrapping around her and taking her toward a black hole. She held out her hands towards him, her eyes wide. Before the hole engulfed her, she looked at her hands to find to her horror blood on her fingers.

_His blood. _

The last thing she saw, before being taken away was Clow with two shadows behind him, one of a winged lion and one of an angel look alike.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

"No." Tomoyo woke up moaning and panting, tangled in her sheets, a scream prisoner in her throat. With tears trailing down her cheeks, she laid back down, curling up in a fetal position.

......................................................................................................................................

The midday sun shone on her feverish face. Somebody entered her room but she paid no attention, burying herself in her blankets.

She didn't heard what was said. Her mind felt fuzzy, as if covered by a thick blanket. Sounds and light was muted. Her whole body felt on fire. She twitched, gasping in a breath and tossed the blankets off of her overheated body to crawl on the ground, pressing her flushed cheek against the blissfully cold stone floor. Her nightgown was drenched with sweat, clinging to her skin. She racked her nails against the floor lightly, a moan of pain stuck in her throat.

_Sakura._

_Clow._

The cold draft of the night cooled down her body, the fresh air calling to her. She turned her head toward the window, looking up at the moon which shone down on her, heavy and full. She felt beckoned by the fresh air, to go outside and lie down in the grass. She climbed clumsily to her feet, grasping at the bed next to her to stabilize herself. As she looked up at the moon once more, her body lurched forward, a pulse going through her.

She felt as if her body was humming, as if entranced. She felt feverish, heavy, drugged. Her feet dragged on the floor as she moved toward the door of her room. She crossed the hallway, taking the stairs and descended them slowly, her body slumping forward with each step. Yet, she could not stop herself.

She finally stepped out of the mansion and took the path, her bare feet leaving footprints in the dirt as she walked toward the small forest near the village. The wind played with her long and tangled hair. The night was silent, everybody asleep in their home.

_I… _

Each step took her further away from the mansion, until she started walking into the forest. Small branches scratched her legs and feet, drawing thin lines of blood in some places. Her nightgown stayed stuck in branches, but she paid no mind, moving forward even as she heard the rips as her gown tore in multiple places.

_Why…_

Her feet finally stopped moving, and her head moved up from its own accord, her glazed eyes taking in her surroundings. She stood in a part of the forest that had been cleared out slightly, marked by four trees. No vegetation grew in the circle she stood in.

_Forest..._

Her eyes found a strange man exhuming power and arrogance. He had long golden hair and cold blue eyes. Whereas Yue's eyes were coldly emotionless, forming a wall around his heart, the eyes of the man before her were filled with cruelty. Even as her brain slowly registered the situation, only muddled thoughts formed in her mind. She shivered, chilled to the bone.

He parted thin lips, speaking to her with a husky voice, lulling her to him.

"Come to me, Tomoyo… Come…" He extended a hand forward, her body responded immediately against her will. His call was a syren's call. An invisible fist closed around her stomach and her pelvis, a feeling of yearning like she had never experienced before making shudders wrack her slim frame. Whispers slowly crawled in her mind, suggestions of desire and relief, want and need. She needed him, needed to come closer, and needed to touch him, to give him everything he wanted. She was his, his for the taking. He was her master, her world. She existed to belong to him and lived for him.

He breathed in and out more quickly, excitement flashing in his eyes.

_Cold…_

_Blue…_

_Eyes…_

_**FLASH**_

"_Miss, excuse me Miss, do you know where I could find the Hamaélie?"_

_The man narrowed his cold blue eyes at her, holding her gaze for a longer period of time than what was socially comfortable. He took a step toward her, crowding her personal space and brushed his fingertips on one of her bare arms. She leaned her body back slightly, her pulse fluttering as a sensation of danger enveloped her body._

_**FLASH**_

"_So we meet again, hum?" Tomoyo quickly searched her memory for any hints of who the stranger might be._

"_What a young lady is doing by herself in the streets at night? It is very dangerous..."_

"_Did you find the Hamaélie?" She replied politely. The man smirked lightly, inclining his head to her._

"_I believe I did." His choice of words and his expression unsettled her slightly. The man next to her wriggled his hands together, eyes darting left and right nervously. _

_**FLASH**_

"You..." She choked out even as she took another step forward, her body moving against her will. Her heartbeat quickened, her head clearing up slightly under the effect of adrenaline. She faltered and fell on her hands and knees, head bowed. Her body still urged her to get on her feet and walk forward, join the man in front of her. A desire so profound it burned her very soul took root into her, wisps of invisible electricity making her insides churn and her skin burn.

She clenched her hands in the dirt, leaving deep gouges in the soft brown earth. Another wave of longing for him hit her, making her clench her teeth as a soft groan escaped her throat. She fought to control her body, tensing as her muscles contracted to make her move. Each contraction made her pant with the efforts to resist and stay still. Her tired mind fought against the haze of desire and need clouding her judgment to bring clarity.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be alone at night, it is very dangerous. You, alone, in the forest, nobody to help you." He put one hand to his chin, looking down at her pensively.

"Impressive…" he muttered under his breath.

"Master?" A timid voice called out from the shadows. Tomoyo's eyes widened, her heart stopping. She forcibly turned her head to look at her right, sweat blurring her vision for a moment.

"Yes, Andrew?" The blond-haired man called out, not tearing his gaze away from her. He watched her hungrily, licking his lips as he observed the look of recognition, betrayal and pain on her face.

"Did I do well Master?" The young man called out, wringing his hands together and looking between his master and their capture.

"You did very well, Andrew." He replied, a wide malicious smile spreading over his face.

"Andrew…" She choked out, giving the man standing in the shadows a pained look. Her instincts had been right. She should not have trusted the young man, should not have disregarded her feelings towards him as being silly. His betrayal hurt, but the realization that she could have saved herself had she listened to her inner sense of preservation hurt her more.

The metallic tang of blood caught her tongue, making her spit out a mix of saliva and blood onto the ground. The apprentice moved back in the shadows, watching nervously.

"She's a strong one, Andrew. See how she is resisting the poison?" Chocking back a sob, she rubbed her arm across her lips, smearing blood on the white cloth of her nightgown and sat up on her knees, breathing heavily. Her whole body hurt, each breath sending needles through her chest and whole body. The desire was gone now, leaving behind only suffering, a burning spreading through each artery and each vein until she could not help but wonder if she were being burned alive.

"Who… are you? What… do you want?" Speckles of blood flew out of her mouth as she coughed out the words.

"I am Nathan." He bowed mockingly and leered at her.

"And I want your power." He finished, moving towards her to kneel in front of her.

The warlock brushed a finger down her cheek lightly, his eyes roaming over her features slowly, assured in his own power over her. Tomoyo stared at him, eyes wide and her whole body shaking at the close proximity. A sudden back handed slap sent her to the ground. Her face throbbed painfully from the hit. She choked out a soft sob, clinging to the dirt near her face. Blood pooled in her mouth from where she bit her tongue, dribbling on the ground through her trembling parted lips. Wisps of hair stuck to her cheeks with her sweat and tears as she inhaled dust, trying to hide her throbbing face in the dirt.

" Please... I don't have power..." She whispered brokenly. Tears rolled down her cheeks, fear and pain throbbing inside her head and belly with each beat of her heart.

She would die.

Die at the hands of this man.

Terror filled her very being, permeating each cell, each strand of DNA. This fear was different. It was not the curls of excitement and thrill one felt when scared, but primal gut wrenching fear, the kind that allows you to survive the most terrible situations or kills you by making you too inept to fight.

"But you do, it is just of a different kind from mine or other sorcerers. Your power is weak, it was not meant to be awakened, its only use is to protect you." She felt the invasive presence move away from her, threads of hope curling in her heart even as she knew there was no hope.

A sudden kick to her stomach knocked the breath out of her lungs, her stomach and spine exploding with pain. Her body skidded along the dirt with the force of the kick. Her lips parted in a soundless yell, as she curled her arms around her torso protectively. She landed on her back, clutching at her belly and trying fruitlessly to pull her knees to her chest. The movements made her body roll to the side, presenting her back to the enemy. Her body curled into itself protectively, trembling limbs a meager protection against such a brutal assault.

She could not breathe anymore. The thought made her desperately gasp for air, her heartbeat now a tempo so fast it blended in one loud noise in her mind. The kick made her diaphragm contract, keeping precious air out of her lungs.

Fear shook her body as tendrils of air entered her lungs, but the amount too little to sate the organs. Her thoughts raced by, blending together in a screaming mass of despair. What could she do? Why could she not be elsewhere? Would she die now and here? Could nobody help her? Why her? Was this why she was sent in this time?

She could do nothing but agonize on the floor, too weak and paralyzed by the poison to defend herself. Her body would not take in anymore air as she gasped futilely. Her thoughts became jumbled, half finished and senseless.

"It will not satisfy the hunger but then...what would?"

He laughed cruelly and pulled her up by her nightgown. The action sent her falling limply against his chest, her head lolling on his shoulder. The cloth of her nightgown tore, exposing part of her chest to his gaze. He looked down at her with lust, lust for blood, power, domination, control. Disgust welled up inside of her along with a more primitive female fear as she blinked back the sweat and tears in her eyes, hoping vainly the action will also erase the pounding in her head and the confusion she felt.

_Violate the body._

_Take the soul._

_Destroy the mind._

He lusted for pain.

Her pain.

"You steal power.... " She finally gasped out, struggling weakly to try to escape his hold. Her mind cried out for Sakura, for Clow, for anyone who could help, but she was alone. In this place, at night, nobody would hear the cries coming from her, weakened and drugged as she was. There would be no daring rescue. Sakura would not appear to save her. He tightened his arms around her body, pulling her into his lap until she straddled his legs and her back became flush with his chest.

_Die._

_I will DIE._

She tried to cry out but breath would not come out as she struggled to curl into a tight ball to evade the warlock's look and touch. Her mind turned on itself, her vision becoming a tunnel, the edges darkening as she recognized the futility of fighting.

Begging would not save her.

Nothing could.

"No…" She sobbed out, her face a grotesque mask of tears, blood and dirt. She was a doll in his arms, a puppet of which he held the strings, manipulating, using and destroying at will.

"I don't steal, just take what should have been mine." The whisper was soft, almost gentle, but full of hatred. He moved her head back by her long hair, making her cry out in pain as strands tore out of her scalp. Yet he did not seem to care, but instead to feel pleased with how he hurt her. He smiled at her then, smiled as she cried out, as she struggled in his hold, fear animating her, allowing her to fight one last time for her life.

"It won't be long." A dagger materialized in thin air and he started to carve a sign at the top of her chest. The first cut of the blade tore a hoarse scream out of her mouth, warm blood dribbling down almost lazily as he artfully carved the symbol with practiced ease. She wiggled in his hold, trying to evade the pin, but he merely tightened in hold on her hair.

He pushed against her mind suddenly, shoving himself at her mental barriers with the strength of a mastodon, each hit making her natural defenses crumble. She cried out in the night with each hit and found herself dimly aware of the excited panting in her ear, the feeling of a tongue licking up along her neck and down toward the hollow of her throat.

He forced himself into her mind, breaking her walls slowly, taking in her memories, tearing her mind apart, and stretching it. Her past, everything she held dear ripped like paper, the pieces fluttering to the ground quicker than she could comprehend. Black flies attacked the pieces hungrily, spitting acid on them before gobbling them up as quickly as possible, a dark wind preceding them and tearing everything in tasty morsels with sharp invisible blades. Memories faded, faces disappeared.

She struggled in his grip, trying to concentrate, to repulse him from her mind with the power she held. Tears of pain and frustration fell on her dirty cheeks as she fought the feeling of light-headness. She shrieked out as pain unlike anything she had ever felt assaulted her head. Needles pushed inside her brain, eyes and ears, as if each cell was exploding, neurons coming undone from one another, the ends frayed with electricity. Hands groped at her body at the same time as her mind was violated, each squeeze bruising and punishing, meant to dominate, inflict pain.

She pushed with all her might one last time at the flies that were invading and destroying her mind with agonizing slowness. The flies attacked memories of Sakura, Clow, Syaoran, Kero, Yue, now in a feeding frenzy, nearly fighting for the pieces littering her mind.

She was suddenly dropped to the ground, falling with a thud, a violet aura surrounding her body, the colored energy humming. Her breath escaped her lungs soundlessly. She did not move, did not twitch a single limb, but pressed her cheek against the cool soil, the torn gown no protection from the night chill.

Who was she?

Where was she?

Nothing made sense. She lay there, catatonic, staring up at the darkness of the forest with glazed eyes. Nothing mattered anymore. She could not feel the pain in her body, nor in her mind. Every feeling was muted. She felt as an onlooker, seeing her body being attacked and then lying there on the ground, unmoving.

Her attacker cursed under his breath and licked his lips.

"You are stronger than I thought... even maybe stronger than some of the others... I won't have to feed for a long time with your energy... but, you are a feisty one... you should know I'm the one in control…" He punched her in the ribs and the stomach, breaking her ribs. One of them perforated her lung. The organ collapsed inside her chest, reducing her oxygen intake to one lung. She did not register the pain, did not move, did not cry out, but merely laid there.

Somewhere inside, she knew the blow should hurt, but she could feel nothing, detached from her body. Another blow was delivered to the side of her head, opening a wound. Blood started flowing down her face from her temple. Sparkles erupted in front of the darkness floating in her vision. No tears were produced from her, her body like her mind, lay there, battered. He bit her shoulder roughly after dragging her body to his once more. Her lack of answer seemed to anger him, as his touch became more frantic, more aggressive.

He settled her down in his lap as she hung limply in his grasp, a dead weight in his arm. He started to tear at her nightgown at the same time trying to shove his consciousness back in her mind.

A voice echoed in the distance mixed with an angry growl.

End chapter 5

Thanks for having read. I hope you're enjoying so far. I'll try to have the next chapter out in a week or so.

And if you have anything to say, good or bad, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Lol, so I have seen that some people have called me on about my lateness. Alright, alight, I admit it, I did not hold onto my resolution. For my defense though, my doctoral program has resulted in about 5 hours of sleep every night since I started school again this January. The good news though, is that now, I can get 8 hours, and have now time to continue to reread this and format it to submit it (because it is ALL written now! woot woot!) So, I hope you guys enjoy!

CHAPTER 6

The voice resonated in the forest as three forms stepped out of the shadows. The winged lion growled, his fur standing on end as he took in the sight greeting them. The battered, half-naked and catatonic form of Tomoyo hung limply in the hold of the blood covered arms of the warlock, Nathan. Her body was barely recognizable, covered in wounds and caked with dirt and blood. Underneath the grim, her skin was pallid, her lips turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

The other guardian with him quickly summoned ice spikes, cold fury in his eyes. Both guardians stood poised to move into action, muscles tense with the strain of holding back from attacking. A twig snapped in the shadows of the bushes, drawing the attention of the two guardians, yet their gaze did not falter from the blood covered figures in front of them.

"Take care of him, Yue, Cerberus." A voice called out softly from behind their still forms. The lion immediately pounced, roaring, without sparing another look at the girl. The winged guardian followed swiftly, disappearing in a flurry of feathers.

"Do not kill him, Cerberus, Yue. He is merely a puppet." The sorcerer called out as if in an afterthought, his eyes never leaving that of the warlock in front of him. The other man merely smirked, amusement shining in his eyes as he straightened up, dropping the unanimated body in his arms to the ground carelessly.

Clow observed the girl falling down, the action slowed abruptly with a flick of his fingers as he sent a small burst of wind to cushion her fall. She was limp as she was deposited to the ground, avoiding further damage to her body. She laid on the upturned earth, unmoving, the only sign of her being alive the slight rise and fall of her chest. Each breath seemed to be a struggle, air escaping her lips with a whistling sound.

His eyes moved over her form, noting each wound, and his power flared around him, burning waves of dark blue magic rolling off his body and crawling on the ground toward the unconscious girl between him and the warlock, seeking to protect her. Quickly assessing the damage, he knew her life was in danger. She was battered beyond recognition, both physically and mentally. Her aura was fractured, empty spots dispersed through it, and leaking out her essence in thin streams.

His blue energy got repulsed by a similar magical wave of an ice blue color tinged with black.

"Tsk tsk tsk, stealing is wrong, Reed." The blond-haired man nudged the girl at his feet lightly with one foot, turning her onto her back with the tip of his shoe.

"A beauty, really." He said maliciously. He sighed. "It's really impolite to interrupt like that, though. Just when things were getting… intimate." The only reaction he got was a slight narrow of the eyes, almost imperceptible behind wiry frames. Clow knew he was trying to goad him into attacking, or to unsettle him enough to make him let anger control him, thus rendering him more likely to make a mistake.

The man in front of him was an abomination. He could see the souls of women, captured and held around him, broken souls being tortured by him every day, souls drained slowly, the pieces eaten one by one. These women were slowly eradicated. First their memories, their personality, their sense of self, their basic instincts and then, their essence. There was no afterlife, no chance of reaching heaven or being reincarnated, only being destroyed and integrated until there was nothing left.

Killing was despicable, but destroying souls was pure evil.

Even in death, he controlled them, manipulated them and made them suffer. In that sense, he was the ultimate serial killer, the one who had been able to perfect his modus operandi to the point his victims were forever his.

The souls of these women cried out to him, each in a different point of decay, but all tortured and marred beyond recognition. There was no light left, nothing human, only pain, sorrow and anger. Their charred fingers clawed towards him and at themselves as they writhed against one another, a black mass of bodies, skeletons covered with burnt skin. Their shrieking increased in volume, the sound now that of wounded animals as the killer drew in more power, ingesting their souls quicker than before.

With a thought, the sorcerer summoned his staff, making it appear in his hand out of thin air.

"It is time for you to be judged. You cannot be allowed to keep on killing." He called out, grasping his staff firmly in both hands and preparing for battle. Raw energy started to hum around the two men facing each other: the sorcerer and the warlock. The dark-haired man sent the power in his staff, channeling the energy for an attack or defensive spell. They stared at each other, both tense and waiting for any twitch indicating the other would move.

A short scream broke the silence, a pitiful wail of fear. Clow smiled grimly, knowing his creations had taken care of Andrew. He would not interfere in battle now. As weak as he was, he could still be a hindrance, a distraction that, facing an unknown enemy with unknown powers, could cost one their life.

Both of his creations appeared at the edge of his peripheral vision, a body slung over Yue's shoulder. He let the man drop to the ground carelessly and awaited his master's new orders.

"Protect her. She cannot be allowed to be harmed further." Both beings nodded seriously, tensing up to rescue the girl from the exchange that would be taking place. Nathan scoffed and clenched his fists, drawing more energy from his victims. He touched the tips of his fingers together, muscles bunching in strain, and suddenly flung his arms wide apart. Ten silver ritualistic daggers appeared out of thin air and held suspended, as if caught in time.

"_Fight."_

"_Shield."_

"Ready, Reed?" He muttered arrogantly and with twitches of his fingers, they flew at the sorcerer with unimaginable speed, barely seen to the eye.

He extended thin threads of black toward the still form of his new victim. A purple pulse stopped their advance. They strained against the power, trying to ensnare the unconscious girl as he used his fingers to manipulate each dagger in attacking restlessly the sorcerer, who parried each hit with his staff.

He needed more power, her power. He was weak, as it was harder and harder to find women with power in the region. Soon, he would need to find more women elsewhere, but she had been too tempting, too beautiful, too strong, too powerful. He had wanted to take her, break her, and control her. He had underestimated her power, as dormant and passive as it was. She was protected by something he did not understand.

The sorcerer was coming to be a bother. Knowing his reputation, he had used a very powerful attack. Fighting this spell was like fighting ten men at once. Each of his fingers controlled a dagger, and each attacked independently but also as in a well oiled machine. Yet he was parrying every throw like a born fighter, effortlessly. He glanced at the girl at his feet quickly. She would replenish him. Gritting his teeth, he consummated all the souls inside of him. Their high pitched scream rose to a new high, like that of the mythical banshee, their 'bodies' crumbling to dust within seconds of each other.

The dark-haired sorcerer flinched, barely missing being cut by one of the daggers, and a muscle in his jaw jumped at the wailing.

"ENOUGH."

"_Sword."_

With one thought, his staff changed into a long sharp katana. Within seconds, pieces of metal started falling on the ground, useless to their user. Clow stood in the circle they formed on the ground, staff in hand, breathing calmly. He was as poised as before, no hair out of place, sure in his own powers and abilities.

What he had seen as he fought the daggers, the soul eaten away with a thought and a scream of agony, had strengthened his resolve. He glanced at the girl he had grown to affectionate, this depraved man's next victim, now broken, maybe forever and felt fury rise within him, the likes of which he had never known.

This man would prove to be powerful, too powerful if he were to be left alive. His power would grow as he would absorb even more souls and more minor powers, cumulating them until he would be an unbeatable foe. He would need to take his life, erase his existence, so he may never reincarnate or resurrect himself through dark magic.

"It's over, Nathan."

"_Come to me, Clow cards…"_

Tomyo felt arms picking her up dimly, and opened blurry eyes, staring into worried silver pools. She blinked owlishly, trying to understand in her confusion where she was, and who was holding her. In the distance, she heard the sound of fire, rushing water and blowing wind merging together. A cold wet nose touched her palm, making her turn her head to look towards the ground. The winged lion stared at her with concern, nudging her hand tentatively. She furrowed her brows, trying to fight against the pain in her head and her whole body. She gave up the fight, letting her eyes fall shut with a small moan.

Swears and grunts echoed in the night as a thick cloud of smoke covered all and then, silence.

No more shouts nor energy spilling forth.

The silence became deafening, only broken by the wheezing of the battered girl. A form walked toward both guardians and the girl under their protection, moving slowly and painfully. He was covered in blood, the left side of his body partially charred. Black threads preceded him, searching for power like hound dogs. They zeroed in on the girl quickly as he moved closer to the trio. Like black slugs they writhed excitedly on the floor at Yue's feet. He snarled in disgust at the creatures while Cerberus snapped his jaw at them.

A diamond shard appeared in the hand of the angel while his other arm tightened around the small form of the semi-conscious girl. The winged lion jumped before them, poised to attack at the slightest hint of danger, his teeth bared and fur standing on end. Nathan stumbled, clutching one of his fallen daggers in his hand.

"Her…" He whispered hoarsely, looking at Tomoyo malevolently. He reached an arm forwards, pushing the last of his magic into the spell and seized her body with invisible hands, squeezing. The girl in Yue's arms stiffened, sputtering and then starting to choke, parting blue tinged lips. White sparkles of light started coming out of her mouth floating into the air and towards him. Both of the guardians pounced, ready to kill the man.

"Mine… she's..." He whispered, coughing up speckles of blood. He smiled slightly as understanding appeared on both creatures faces. He controlled them and her still. They could do nothing, lest they risk killing her. They did not know what the spell would do if he died. Her breathing slowed down as each light left her body, her heartbeat following suit.

"_Erase."_

The warlock's form started shimmering, his body turning gradually translucent. The sparkles stopped moving toward him, forming a thick cloud between both enemies. They hovered and shook. Nathan limped out toward them.

"NO!" He cried out angrily, stumbling forwards and falling to the ground as his legs gradually disappeared. He screamed louder, reaching down frantically to touch what was left of his legs. The blond-haired man conjured another spell, trying to stop the rest of his legs from disappearing, unsuccessfully. He clawed at the ground, screaming hoarsely.

"NO! DAMMIT NO! ARGH! ARGH!" Both guardians watched on, slightly horrified at spectacle. Clow appeared behind him, looking down at what was left of the killer with sorrow until he completely disappeared. A woman stood in front of him wearing a checkered outfit, a black tear on her white face. She gave her master a mournful look and glancing over her shoulder at the young woman held in the guardian's arms, disappeared.

The white sparkles hovered between master and creatures. With a sigh, Clow flicked a finger, moving toward the dark-haired woman and his creations. Immediately, the lights moved toward where they came from and entered the body of the young female. Her bluish skin started turning back to its normal creamy white, her breathing deepening once more as they looked on with emotion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Pain.

Her world was nothing but pain. She could feel nothing but pain.

In her mind.

In her body.

In her heart.

Each breath was difficult to take, causing shoots of pain to go through her ribcage. Her head throbbed painfully, yet she forced her eyes opened.

Looking around the room, she recognized herself to be at the Clow mansion, in the bedroom he had given her. She was covered in a downy comforter. Slowly, she pulled her hands from underneath the comforter and brought them to her head, feeling around her face. Her temple was covered in white bandage. She could feel the wound was still sensitive. She bit back a wince as she licked her dry lips, the slight sting of saliva against a split lip all too recognizable. She felt around her face, finding her cheek and jaw to be tender, but not too swollen. She tried to sit up slowly, contracting her abdomen and cried out softly, falling back on her back. She pushed back the cover and saw she was wearing silk pants and a matching silk shirt. Reaching underneath, she found white bandage tightly wrapped around her ribs.

Tears sprung at her eyes as she lay on her back looking at the ceiling.

She glanced around her room, fear and pain mixing together in her heart. She was confused, could not remember how she came to be like this, only knew that she was. She noticed that magic books were scattered all around: on the carpet, at her left on the bed, on the table on her right. Nothing made sense. Why could she not remember?

Tomoyo concentrated hard, her eyes screwed shut, hands on her temples, being careful not to touch the bruises. The throbbing increased, and the closer she came to remembering, the quicker the memories slipped between her fingers like grains of sand.

A cold voice interrupted her.

"Calm down." Her eyes shot open and she pushed herself up to the headboard, adrenaline fueling her movements and dulling the pain. Her eyes searched the room for the owner of the voice. A winged man sat at the end of the bed, cold, unmoving, like a marble statue. He stared at her.

"Y..Yue?"

"Do not try to remember." He whispered lowly, his eyes moving over her features slowly, zooming in to each bruises and cuts.

"A block has been put on your memories and mind. You were damaged by Nathan." Fear seized her heart and a cold chill climbed up her arms and spine. She remembered no such attack, nor a person named Nathan. She realized with a start, she could not remember much. Had she suffered a head wound severe enough to cause the kind of trauma that would lead to memory loss?

She knew who she were, where she was, where she came from, but her past was fuzzy, as if she were seeing the memories through a dirty windowpane. Her recollections of the past month were fuzzy at best, and the last few days inexistent.

"Damaged." She whispered, picking at the bottom of her night shirt. Another chill went up her spine, cold washing over her quickly. She moved her toes, finding to her relief she could still move them.

"Am I... does it affect my capabilities, like writing or walking?" She spoke slowly, her throat scratchy and her lips swollen. The young heiress waited tensely, hands twisting viciously the bottom of her shirt.

"No." A relieved sigh escaped her lips. She had kept her physical abilities. Had the attack permanently injured her, she could have lost the use of her legs, or would have had needed to relearn everything again, which could take months if not years, depending on the kind of damage inflicted. She would not be able to explain this if Sakura saved her.

_Sakura._

"A difficult task awaits you." The angel broke her thoughts before she could linger, reaching to touch her leg lightly, concern flashing on his face for a moment. The soft expression gracing his features startled her and her eyes widened slightly before she answered him with a forced but gentle smile.

"What..." Her question was cut short by a knock on her door. Immediately, Yue stood up, his usual walls slamming into place, concern replaced by cold aloofness. The heavy wood door opened and Clow entered. He sported a small reassuring smile as he looked at her, clutching a cup of herbal tea in one hand and holding onto a book with the other.

He turned his stare to Yue who nodded, and left, throwing her one last look and closing softly the door behind him.

"I imagine that Yue has told you a little about your condition." He crossed the room towards her, still smiling gently, and put the teacup on her bedside table. He sat down on the bed next to her hesitantly, blue robes pooling around his body and onto her legs.

His only reply was a slight nod and a look of intense concentration from his young protégé. He stared at her with concern; his eyes roaming over her face to make sure her wounds were healing properly. The silence was broken by her melodious voice.

"What will happen next?" He took her cold hands on his own warmer one and rubbed her fingers lightly, searching for her eyes.

"I already did some spells for your physical health. You were unconscious for a whole day. Within a few more hours, you should be completely healed. The bruises will disappear and you shouldn't have any scars." He said gently, squeezing her hands and smiling tenderly to her. She nodded slowly in answer, now better understanding how her healing was so advanced. The bruises were already turning yellow, and cuts on her arms and legs disappearing and leaving faint red lines. The man in front of her took on a more serious expression, regarding her grimly.

"I am not too afraid for your physical health, it is your emotional one, however, that bothers me." She did not speak, instead staring at him and prompting him to continue. Her heartbeat accelerated as worry shone through the smiling façade of the man on her bed.

"I put a block on you to help you deal with the physical pain at first, to stop you from being overwhelmed by the events and the mess that are your memories. You will have to heal yourself." She looked down at her comforter, her throat feeling tight. She could not breathe anymore. She was a broken doll, basically a mental ward patient. Had the attack been so painful and brutal that she needed such a measure? What had happened to her? Had she been raped, mind raped, nearly killed? No answer came forth, for she could not access any of her memories.

"I cannot keep the block, nor can I erase your memories of these events, it would be too dangerous and you might break through the spell." She clenched her hands in his hold, unable to answer to the news he had given her. Her short nail dug in the skin of her palm, nearly drawing blood, but the pain grounded her, reminded she was alive and yet distracted her from the equally painful reality. The man holding her hands gave her a gentle squeeze before reaching up and cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. He tilted her head back carefully, warm blue eyes clashing with blank lavender ones. His heart clenched in his chest at the sight of the almost dead stare. He leaned forwards slightly, trying to convey the sincerity of his next words.

"I can help you, Tomoyo. An advanced form of what we did before; the passing of an immense amount of time in the mind and heart." An accelerated healing in a controlled environment then, what was happening to her body transferred to her mind. She trusted Clow with the process, had experienced already and knew it could help her. The option seemed the most viable one, as to ensure her going back to the future would allow her to be in a seemingly similar state than when she came to this era.

"There are other matters: he literally broke your mind; he shattered your memories. If I lift up the block, you'll probably go insane." A burning sensation appeared in her eyes, a thin sheen of water appearing and making them glassy. Small tears rolled down her cheeks. The sorcerer gave her a small sorrowful smile, brushing away the salty pearls with his fingers kindly.

"What can we do?" She whispered, searching his eyes for reassurance. She had been so sure everything would be alright, sure that Sakura would rescue her, but now she was broken, and seemingly stuck in another era altogether. It had been nearly a month now, and nothing, no hints of a rescue, only a near-death experience she could not remember.

"We have to put up all your memories back together, in their rightful places. No piece should be missing. He had time to shatter them but not to absorb anything." He spoke with measured words, making sure she understood what would be needed and the strain it would take on her. Her eyes hardened gradually as he explained to her what was to come.

"Then, we start today." She finally muttered, straightening her body as much as she could and raising her chin o project her confidence and determination. Clow smiled in answer to her strength and touched the wound at her temple, making it sizzle as it drew completely close.

"Your body and mind are still very weak, Tomoyo. You will have to relive every memory, even those of your attack." He answered gently, trying to press onto her how hard this would be for her in this state. Her past memories would not be too painful, as bittersweet as some may be, but reliving the attack would put another type of strain on her mind, heart and body. This made her pause. She would see, feel and understand what happened. She would not be able to escape the harsh reality anymore and would be forced to face her attacker, if only in her mind.

"It's a risk I have to take, Clow." She stared at him unflinchingly. He met her stare head on, and finally closed his eyes, a small twitch of his lips hiding his smile at her sheer strength of will.

"We will need help. Are you willing to let Cerberus and Yue in your mind?

The dark-haired girl pondered the question an instant, looking down at her hands in her lap. Having people going in your head and seeing your memories were not very enjoyable. She did not wish for them to see, to know everything. Allowing them in her mind would mean the utmost intimacy, the kind that came with years of friendship, or years of being lovers, if not more.

"How much will you see?"

"We will only start the healing process; you will have to do the rest."

Tomoyo nodded, still looking at her hands. Clow stood up, his eyes never leaving her frail form. Her breath caught in her throat. She did not look up, merely continued to stare, trying to find the strength to face what she would see. She waited for him to leave the room, hoping to find solace in sleep. Instead of leaving though, he approached her, closer than he had sat before and leant down , moving his face closer to her. She saw the movement out of the corner of her eyes and immediately looked up, her eyes searching his. He leant closer, brushing her hair back from her head with one hand and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Her eyes widened at the split second light tough, her breath catching in her throat. Her whole body stilled at the slight pressure, caught in surprise and pleasure. Her mind blanked out for a second, the world exploding in white until all she could feel were his lips upon her. As he drew back, she concentrated on the sensations left by the press of his lips upon hers, trying to remember, to register the sensations in her brain.

He returned her gaze tenderly and, putting his hands on the back of her head and back, helped her lie down. Silently, he brought the comforter over her small form and moved back towards the door, intend on leaving the room.

"Drink the medicine, To-mo-yo and sleep."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a circle, three beings stood around a bed. Candles were lit everywhere around the room, their warm glows casting distended shadows on the walls.

"Are you ready?" The man intoned seriously, regarding each of his creature with a grim look.

"Yes."

"Yes Master Clow.

With a flick of the wrist, the sorcerer encased the sleeping girl in a warm blue glow. She levitated in the air and, in a silent cry, opened her mouth wide. Her whole body arched in the air and shook as they took away the block on her mind and heart. She fell back on the bed, thrashing, crying and mumbling. The sorcerer and the angel put their hands above the body of the young woman, whispering, their eyes shut while the winged lion climbed on the bed and laid on the woman legs, resting his head on her belly, whispering too, eyes closed.

_Where?_

"_I want your power!"_

_Who?_

She clutched at the sheet underneath her, her knuckles turning white.

"_Kitten, your mother and I decided that it is best if we divorce. Will you come with me or stay with your mother? No matter your choice, remember that I love you."Her father sat next to her on the bed in her room, looking outside the window. He gave her another regretful look and stood up slowly. He kissed her forehead, giving her a tender smile, and left the room. Bitter tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes._

Her brow furrowed, a small whimper escaping her lips as small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_Did you tell her how you were someone she could not trust? Have you?" Her father turned into some kind of monster in front of her. A dream. Just a dream._

Her body tensed, shaking. Sweat covered her body, making her nightgown stick to her skin, the white silk nearly translucent.

"_Tomoyo, darling, come and meet the vice president of the Daidouji Toy's corporation! Maybe you'll work with him someday!" Her mother smiled down at her, the smile so fake it nearly hurt to look at. In the deep brown pool lingered pain and sadness, anger and betrayal, yet she smiled wider, displayed more energy and told everyone that she was better off. However, at night, she could hear her mother crying in her bedroom, trying to muffle the sound in her pillow. She'd sit against the wall next to the door, listening and biting her lower lip, vowing to be a better daughter, to stay and be there for her mother, to fill in the gap left by her father. She would be strong. She would smile for mother._

She tried to curl her body on itself, but the weight on her legs stopped her movement. Pitiful whimpers escaped her throat.

"_Tomoyo! Hoe! What are you doing with that camcorder?"Sakura looked at her with puzzled expression before going back to her cheerleading practice, the teacher calling to her. She only smiled wider, noting how happy her friend seemed to be, how talented and beautiful she was, so pure and gentle. She would protect that purity and sweetness. Sakura didn't deserve to suffer. She deserved to be happy. Always. She would make sure of it. For Sakura. And for herself._

Slowly, her body relaxed, her breathing becoming slower and deeper.

"_Did you know, Tomoyo, that beach volleyball comes from the Egyptians? They had very a lot space to play, but they had a little problem, their balls were made of rock...."Yamazaki smiled at her, holding one index up in the air. The brown-haired girl with pigtails standing next to him hit him lightly behind the head, frowning at his antics._

"_Don't listen to anything that Yamazaki say Tomoyo, he's always telling lies..."The young man laughed and slung an arm around Chiharu's shoulders, giving her a smile._

"_I want to buy a new book. Will you come with me? I hope I'll find a new ghost story!"The other girl pushed her glasses up her nose, smiling up at her and eager to share her love of books with someone who would understand._

"_I hope that we will have Mr. Terada for teacher again this year. It would not be the same if it wasn't him..." she smiled at Rika's profile, the short-haired girl looking at the floor with a soft smile on her lips._

"_Ha. I can sing much better than Tomoyo can. Syaoran, what are you doing? Wait! Syaoran! It's not a way to treat your betrothed! Syaoran!" She smiled at the retreating backs of her two friends and shook her head. She really hoped Meiling would not get hurt; she could see his heart laid with another. He would not return his feelings the way she wanted them._

"_She is an idiot. It had been two months and there are still cards on the loose. She doesn't deserve to be the cards captor. It doesn't matter, at the end, the cards will be mine."Tomoyo continued to videotape the capture of the card, ignoring the hurtful words altogether and biting back a smile. He complained a lot about a girl he did not care about, didn't he?_

"_I am Mizuki Kaho, your new teacher." An elegant looking woman bowed at the waist, surveying her student with a gentle gaze._

"_Thank you for taking care of the little monster for me Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled at Touya, standing in front of her and Sakura, the latter girl shaking her fist angrily at her older brother._

"_Hi, you are Sakura's friend, right? Tomoyo, I think? I am Yukito." He extended his hand and shook hers lightly, smiling peacefully._

"_Did you bring me a cake Tomoyo? Or pudding?" a winged lion, reassembling a plush toy, flew up in front of her and, floating a few inches in front of her face, smiled excitedly._

_Tomoyo turned to the angelic being and, without thought, hugged him quickly, pressing her face against his shoulder again. Yue stood stiffly, not returning the gesture but not pushing her away. Rising up to her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek lightly and stepped back. His eyes widened in shock, pink rising to his cheeks. "Thank you, Yue-san, for a great gift."_

"_Let me tell you a secret, To-mo-yo." The girl nodded dumbly, gripping the counter behind her with whitened knuckles, struggling to remain calm and show an unaffected front. "I can see the future." Brushing his lips on the lobe of her ear one last time, he pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes._

"_I am not cute, I am Keroberos.." His words trailed off as she started scratching his neck with her nails. The girl looked down in her lap to see the beast asleep, probably under her ministrations. She smiled softly and let sleep claim her too, even in her uncomfortable position._

"_Such a pretty girl"_

"_A good singer too."_

"_I heard she was in love with her best friend."_

"_She is rich; her mother is the president and owner of the Daidouji Toy's corporation."_

_Stop! _

_I don't understand!_

_What is it? _

_Who am I? _

_What do they want? _

The beast opened his eyes slightly, looking at the girl twisting and turning underneath his body, now muttering in tongues. He closed his eyes once more, whispering with more fervor.

_No!_

_The midday sun shone on her feverish face. Somebody entered her room but she paid no attention, burying herself in her covers. _

_She racked her nails against the floor lightly, a moan of pain stuck in her throat._

_She climbed clumsily to her feet, grasping at the bed next to her to stabilize herself. As she looked up at the moon once more, her body lurched forwards, a pulse going through her._

Her body shook uncontrollably, her eyes rolling back into her head until only the white showed, looking for all intent and purposes possessed. Flashes of the near past moved quicker and quicker, drowning her, controlling her.

_She crossed the hallway, taking the stairs and descending them slowly, her body slumping forwards with each step. Each step took her further away from the mansion, until she started walking into the forest. Small branches scratched her legs and feet, drawing thin lines of blood in some places. _

_She stood in a part of the forest that had been cleared out slightly, marked by 4 trees. No vegetation grew in the circle she stood in. _

_Her eyes found a strange man exhuming power and arrogance. He had long golden hair and cold blue eyes. _

_He parted thin lips, speaking to her with a husky voice, lulling her to him. _

"_Come to me, Tomoyo… Come…" He extended a hand forwards, her body responded immediately against her will. _

_She faltered and fell on her hands and knees, head bowed. Her body still urged her to get on her feet and walk forwards, join the man in front of her. She clenched her hands in the dirt, leaving deep gouges in the soft brown earth. _

"_You did very well, Andrew." He replied, a wide malicious smile spreading over his face._

"_I am Nathan " he made a slight bow and leered at her "and I want your power" he finished, moving towards her to kneel in front of her. _

_A sudden back handed slap sent her to the ground. Her face throbbed painfully from the hit. _

Her head snapped to the side, hit by an invisible force. Her hair was now soaked, matted to her face, the strands sticking to her feverish skin.

_He kicked her in the stomach. Her body skidded along the dirt with the force of the kick. Her lips parted in a soundless yell, as she curled her arms around her torso protectively. _

She coughed, her body curling in itself before her body fell back into the bed. A trail of blood dripped along the corner of her mouth and her neck, being absorbed by the collar of her silk night shirt, staining the already soaked material red.

_He laughed cruelly and pulled her up by her nightgown. The clothe tore, exposing part of her chest to his gaze. Disgust welled up inside of her along with a more primitive female fear. _

_He moved her body higher by her long hair, making her cry out in pain as strands tore out of her scalp by the weight of her body. _

_A dagger materialized in thin air and he started to carve a sign at the top of her chest._

She cried out hoarsely, trashing wildly under the hold of her healers. She struggled to kick with her legs, the furry guardian now hard pressed to stay on the moving appendages. Clow and Yue pressed down firmly on her arms and hips, keeping her glued to the bed to the best of their abilities. She cried out and fought back with all her might with gritted teeth and fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

A thin line of blood appeared at the top of her chest under the surprised stare of both guardians and master, an unseen knife carving the symbol in her skin once more.

_He pushed against her mind suddenly, shoving himself at her mental barriers with the strength of a mastodon, each hit making her natural defenses crumble. _

_Black flies attacked the pieces hungrily, spitting acid on them before gobbling them up as quickly as possible, a dark wind preceding them and tearing everything in tasty morsels with sharp invisible blades. Memories faded, faces disappeared. _

She arched off the bed even against the strength holding her down, her mouth opened in a wide O, a soundless scream escaping her parted lips, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

_**A pulse **_

_Her body falling to the floor._

_She lay there, catatonic, staring up at the night sky with glazed eyes. Nothing mattered anymore. _

She slumped against the bed, soaked and bloodied. Her heartbeat slowed down along with her breathing, her body now still.

_He punched her in the ribs and the stomach, breaking her ribs. One of them perforated her lung. The organ collapsed inside her chest, reducing her oxygen intake to one lung. _

_Sparkles erupted in front of the darkness floating in her vision. No tears were produced from her, her body like her mind, lay there, battered. _

_A voice._

_A roar._

_**A pulse.**_

_She felt arms picking her up dimly, and opened blurry eyes, staring in worried silver eyes. She blinked owlishly, trying to understand in her confusion where she was, and who was holding her. In the distance, she heard the sound of explosions, fire, rushing water and blowing wind merging together._

_Chocking, something wrapped around her, stopping her from breathing and then tiredness, so much tiredness, sleep calling to her, whispering a soft lullaby to her. _

_Darkness._

Tomoyo sat up quickly with a choked cry, panting and sweating. Her eyes snapped open searching blindly the room, fear coming from her in waves. Immediately, any hold on her was released and the whispering stopped. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, startling her. She looked blindly at its owner, not recognizing him and clawed at the appendage, trying to get away from the stranger's clutch.

The shadows moved around her, talking and touching her. She let out a small shriek and laid down in a fetal position, gradually growing silent, staring into space.

"Master?" The man shook his head and let himself fall down in a chair in the corner of the room tiredly, dismissing his creations with a wave of the hand. He fixed his stare to the broken girl in the bed, a storm raging inside his heart and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling, blinking suddenly moist eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was chapter 6. Finally lol.

I hope you guys enjoyed. And for those waiting for some Clow/Tomoyo scenes…coming right up ;).

Please, review!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A woman woke up, her eyes snapping open.

Complete darkness surrounded her, the soft glow of the moon bidding her welcome. She stared at the ceiling silently, trying to recall where she was and what had happened. Her body felt heavy and tired, her muscles sore, filled with lactic acid. She did not know how long she had been sleeping, or since when. Sitting up slowly and painstakingly, she looked around the room.

The bedroom was messy, still filled with books, and now also a heap of sheets and silk pyjamas sporting unknown stains, water filled bowls and washcloths. With further inspection, she noticed a lone figure sitting in the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows. The amethyst-eyed woman brought her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up carefully, her legs nearly bucking underneath her own weight.

Silently, she painstakingly made her way to her guardin, watching him with tenderness. The sorcerer sat, asleep on the chair, glasses forgotten on the ground. His chin rested on his chest, hiding his features from her view. She kneeled before him, unable to support her weight anymore, and took his hand in her own delicately. Tomoyo turned it over and, with a shaking pale finger, traced each plane of it, never looking away from the appendage.

When she finally looked up, she met two vibrant pools of blue, gazing at her intently. The young woman held his stare, detailing his features. The moon shone down on them, casting deep shadows on his handsome face, creating a further aura of mystery and sensuality around him.

Holding into the arm of the chair tightly, she forced herself to stand up, pale limbs shaking with the strain. The man in said chair moved forwards to assist her, holding onto her waist delicately and standing up with her. She let her body slump against his tiredly, pressing her cheek against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

The young heiress took a deep breath, smelling his comforting scent and allowing herself to relax further. She felt her companion wrap his arms loosely around her, one around her waist and the other across her upper back to cup the back of her head. Clow ran his fingers through her hair lightly, rocking her gently in his embrace, not saying a word, just holding onto her tighter and tighter.

No game.

No sensuality.

No wise words.

Just him holding her, being there for her, showing her she's in security, that everything will be okay.

"Nathan…" She whispered lowly, afraid to break the moment, but needing to know. The man tightened his arms around her, tensing slightly as she spoke the name of her attacker. Yet he did not reply. Relief flood her quickly as she understood, as she now knew that it was over.

It was all over.

He would never hurt her or someone else ever again. Her eyes started burning and wetness made them acquire a new sheen until, as she blinked, they fell down her cheeks in small rivulets. She pressed her face in his shoulder, curving her own inwards. The young woman bit back sobs, wishing she could crawl inside the man holding her, disappear into his warm and secure embrace forever.

He moved his arms to hug her tighter to his body, the folds of his robes covering her body, hiding her from the world. Her shoulders started shaking as she cried silently, wrapping her arms around his waist underneath the long robe. Her fingers dug in his lower back, until she stood pressed against him, secure in the knowledge he would not push her away, that he would hold her and that everything would be okay.

_Safe._

He dropped a soft kiss at the crown of her head, standing with her silently, allowing her to let go, to let it all out, to fall. Her form relaxed against his, her tears now down to a few sniffles. Her hold on him relaxed gradually. She found herself embarrassed and hesitant to look at him, to allow him to see her in such a vulnerable position, no matter how much she trusted him. He took the choice away from her, cupping her face in his hands and tilting her head back. She kept her eyes closed as he brushed the tears off on her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Look at me, Tomoyo." The words were spoken softly, so low that she barely heard them. Her eyes fluttered open and met his. She swallowed thickly, finding his face to be now so much closer to her own. Her chest squeezed painfully at the closeness, at the setting, at what she knew could not be.

And thus, she gave him a small smile, to show that she was okay, that he did not need to worry, and moved one of her hands to cover his. Unable to resist, she brushed her cheek lightly against his palm. He licked his lips, watching her. Immediately, her eyes were drawn to his mouth, to pale thin but plush looking lips. He leaned forwards, and with a slight tilt of his head, moved his lips over hers in a vertical brush, as light as butterfly wings. She gasped in a shaky breath, her eyes becoming shiny with tears once more. The sorcerer caught her eyes and leaned forwards once more, catching her lips in a tender kiss. He parted his lips lightly against hers, catching her upper lip between his gently and pulling back. Her heart went up to her throat, the sensation pleasurable beyond measure and her eyes fluttered closed. She leaned into the kiss, parting her lips lightly under his. He caught her lower lip between his and closed them lightly before pulling back in a brush, letting her lower lip slide out, but not before she felt the touch of warm wetness against the sensitive skin. She swallowed thickly, looking at the man standing in front of her. Her body and heart screamed at her to follow him, to go after the sensations induced by the man she loved, but her mind held her back, doubts and fear prickling at her awareness and leaving her staring at him with confusion. She dug her fingers in his side, her other hand sliding down to hold into his wrist lightly.

"Clow..." she breathed out. His eyes darkened as she whispered his name, his form tensing against her. Letting out a deep slow breath he relaxed. Curling an arm against her back, he bent down slowly and picked her up effortlessly. Tomoyo looked at him questioningly as he carried her to bed and gently set her down. She stared up at him in wonder and askance, but he merely smiled and moved the comforter over her. The young woman caught his wrist gently, biting her lower lip as she wondered whether or not to ask for his presence.

"Hold me... please?" He looked at her for a long moment, his expression inscrutable, and finally nodded. She pushed away from the edge of the bed to give him some space. Clow took off his outer robes, revealing a white man shirt and wide black pants. He sat on the bed, his back facing her, slipping off his shoes and glasses before moving under the cover and turning towards her. She watched him intently, detailing his features in the dark, her mind too tired for her to try to understand the implications, to help her reduce her confusion. He smiled tenderly and opened his arms to her. She moved closer without hesitation, putting her head over his shoulder. He curled his arm over her back and draped the other one around her waist, holding her lithe form against his. She sighed, relaxing against him. His presence and warmth soothed the pain and fear still buried in her heart.

"Thank you, Clow."

"I was worried that you would not be able to find your way." He whispered softly, closing his eyes against the emotions surging inside his chest at the thought and squeezed her in a gentle hug.

"The wounds are still open but… maybe I'll heal with time." She breathed out tiredly against his neck. He ignored the sensation, forcing himself to relax.

She had scared him, made him feel things that he hadn't felt in a long time, as he watched her lying pale and weak in her bed, watch her fight to heal her body and mind against the brutality of the attack. Unable to see the future, unable to know of her fate, he had experienced fear of the unknown for the first time.

He kissed her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face with his free hand. To his surprise, she tilted her head up, giving him a heavy lidded stare and parted her lips invitingly. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers before leaning back, watching as her eyes closed. Her legs gave small jerks and her breathing gradually deepened, her form becoming limp. He watched her, eyes roaming over her beautiful features. With a light touch, he traced the slope of her nose, her cheekbones and her lips, his fingertips tingling at the sensation of the soft skin. He brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead and touched the bandage over her shoulder lightly, concern shinning in his eyes. With a sigh, the dark-haired man closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, my love." The whisper died into silence.

DREAM SEQUENCE

She stood alone in a dark room. The darkness was thick and heavy, to a point where nothing but it existed.

No floor.

No ceiling.

Nothing.

Only a purple light surrounding her created some sort of light, allowing her to see her own body. Whispers created a steady buzzing noise, the voices blending together to create a jumbled mass of words.

"...Fate played ..." she heard in her ear, the voice low and soothing, yet cutting into the whispers.

"....Child.... You did as asked and more...." Hearing a second whisper in her other ear, Tomyo shivered, looking around for the origin of the voices.

She brought her arms to hug her own body, turning and twisting in the darkness, trying to listen, to decipher the whispers.

"...destroying..."

"...healing..."

"...giving..."

A throbbing headaches formed behind her eyes and she pressed the palm of her hands to her temple, grounding her teeth together, bending at the waist because of the pain.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" A sweet but desperate voice rang out in the darkness, drowning the sound of the whisper, which died down instantly.

"Sakura?" The young woman whispered, her eyes snapping open at the sound of her long waited for friend's voice.

"Sakura?"

A sudden gust of wind blew her hair in her face and she fell on her knees, head bowed.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

When she woke up in the morning, she was alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat, alone, watching the flames dancing, listening to the pops and crackles produced by the fire, feeling its warmth on her skin.

The dream.

She could not stop thinking about the dream, about what it meant. Was it true? Was it over? Would she be rescued? Could it be? The thought sent bittersweet feelings through her body. She would, after a month, be able to go back to her own time, to her home. Yet, she would leave another home behind. They said home was where the heart is. What then, if her heart was torn between two places, two times? Sorrow hung around her form like a thick blanket.

But then, could she really say this was her home? When she had woken up, she had been alone, alone in a cold empty bed. He had left her, for reasons she ignored. Had he simply meant to comfort her? She knew he would not be so cruel as to have been playing a game, but she couldn't either simply conclude that he meant to show her that his affection ran deeper than that of a friend. To be wrong would be too painful.

She felt two hands come to her shoulders, squeezing gently. The young woman closed her eyes at the sensation, head falling forwards until her hair formed a curtain around her face. Her surprise at his presence did not show, and she did not wish to let the man know how unsure she felt. Thus, she hid from him, from his all too perceptive eyes. He came around the chair to kneel in front of her. She could feel his stare on her, the thought making inexistent warmth spread over her body. After a moment, she looked up at said man, questioning him with a single look. He smiled at her, as always and tugged at her hands, bringing her towards his body. She simply followed his lead, anxious to know where they stood, whether the night before had been a mistake, a simple loss of control that meant nothing. To know it were the case would be painful, but to always wonder would be even more so.

He stood up and gently pulled her up with him. He held her hand lightly, moving towards a corner of the room nearer to the fire. She followed him to cushions laid on the floor near the fire, not saying one word. He sat down and arched an eyebrow at her as she stood up next to him.

"Come, To-mo-yo" The command was whispered with the same teasing tone he had always used when teasing her. She bit her lower lip, frustration welling in her chest. She could not figure out the man still, for all the time spent together.

The young heiress sat in front of him and felt him pull her back against his chest. First surprised, she quickly relaxed and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the fire and the man behind her seep into her. She felt a ticklish sensation and her hair moving away from her neck, but paid no mind.

A sudden intake of breath.

Soft lips pressed against her neck surprised her. Any words she could have spoken died in her throat as chills ran up and down her body. Soft lingering kisses were planted on her neck, from her earlobe to the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Each exhale sent warm air teasing the skin, contrasting against the slight chill of the room and brought more shivers out of her. She curled her hands together in her lap, staying very still. The sensations overwhelmed all her senses and blurred her mind, until no other thought but that of the sorcerer and his touches registered.

"Clow…" She breathed out with a small moan, feeling her insides tighten as his tongue touched the back of her neck near her hairline. A tingling sensation replaced every touch of his lips against her skin. Her heart moved up to her throat, each gentle touch making the muscle beat faster and harder, until she felt her whole body would lurch forwards with each beat. The kisses quickened at her soft moan, parted lips allowing a warm wet tongue to taste the silky white skin and tease her senses further. His arm tightened around her waist and she covered it with her own, lacing her fingers with his.

"Clow…" She whispered once more, this time pleadingly.

"Tomoyo…" The whisper was pure unadulterated desire and longing, and brought another shudder out of her. Heat coiled low in her stomach, pulsing and growing stronger with each minute. She pressed her body back against the older man, letting her head fall to the side. She felt his breathing against her neck, moist, hot and now quickened with desire.

_He pushed against her mind suddenly, shoving himself at her mental barriers with the strength of a mastodon, each hit making her natural defenses crumble. She cried out in the night with each hits and found herself dimly aware of the excited panting in her ear, the feeling of a tongue licking up along her neck and down towards her chest._

The flash of the memory made her tense up against him, her body becoming rigid and cold in his arms.

"Tomoyo…" the whisper was now more concern than desire, feeling the change in her attitude. She hung her head, feeling embarrassed for thinking of such a thing when with a man she knew she could trust. But the fear that had seized her body, washing away all pleasurable feelings like a cold shower washes away sleep, had been too real, too close to home. The memory had left a bitter taste in her mouth, that of acrid fear. Suddenly, she had been in the cold forest, she could smell the smoke, hear his heavy breathing and could only wait for her end to come. She had not been able to ignore the sensations, to ignore the fear.

He forced her shoulders to turn carefully, until he could look at her and moved his head lower to catch her eyes. She raised her lavender eyes to his hesitantly. Tears were held back forcibly, but the ever perceptive sorcerer noticed her struggle.

"Oh, little one..." He muttered seemingly to himself, his eyes holding such affection, the likes of which she had never thought she'd see. She pressed her smaller frame against his now without hesitation, reassured by the glints of affection that she had seen.

"I am sorry." He did not answer, but shushed her, hugging her to his body tightly, letting her know by the simple action that everything would be okay. She stayed pressed against him for a moment, enjoying the feel of his body next to hers and breathing in his masculine scent. A peaceful feeling settled over her slowly, like a warm blanket being drawn over a sleeping child, further appeasing her heart and mind. No thought came to her, so busy enjoying the sensation was she. Her eyes grew heavy, as did her body, heavy with some kind of blissful tiredness, soothed by the man holding her. His arms tightened minutely around her small form, startling her from a light sleep. She gave a small jerk and sat up, blinking tiredly and trying to disguise the fact she had fallen asleep for a second. Her host simply regarded her, amusement shining in his eyes at her antics. A warm feeling spread in her body as she watched him staring at her.

How had she fallen for such a man?

His smile widened, becoming that of a cat that ate the canary. He stood up quickly, startling her. She nearly toppled over but quickly regained her balance, looking up to the man standing in front of her. He offered one hand to her, blue eyes smiling down at her with mischief. Her brow furrowed as she wondered what the sorcerer had in mind.

"Come, To-mo-yo." The way he said her name sent chills up and down her spine. Each syllable was pronounced slowly, dripping with honey and promises of delicacies. But more importantly, it always signified some kind of game, or flirtation, to which she mostly didn't come out the winner. She was known to be cunning in her own way, often hiding the fact behind an innocent smile, and using her skills in order to obtain what she wants, or influence people in certain ways. However, he was at an all too different level, using his powers, charm and intelligence in such a way that even she could not decipher his intentions. Perhaps it had to do with his ability to see the future. Either way, their game of cat and mouse was never an easy one to win.

Nevertheless, she put her own hand in his and stood up gracefully, allowing him to lead her wherever he wished them to be. To her astonishment, he brought them out to the garden. The night temperature was rather cool, one closer to a fall night. She shivered faintly as a light breeze made her hair dance around her body, brushing her neck lightly. The sorcerer leading her suddenly stopped and turned to look at her. His eyes twinkled, a small mysterious smile drawn on his face, one she was by now used to. Never letting go of her hand, the bespectacled man stepped closer to her and put one arm around her waist, pulling her gently towards him. With a sigh of contentment, she leaned against his form and put her head in the crook of his neck. No matter how many times she came to be close to him, the new feelings never lessened.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and burrowed herself deeper into Clow's chest, trying to obtain more of his warmth as a protection from the cool air. The sorcerer, seemingly noticing her shivers, wrapped both of his arms around her, the folds of his robes covering her torso and protecting her from the cold.

"Clow…" She whispered softly and raised her head to look at the man holding her. He brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss, waiting to see her reaction. She stood up on tiptoes as he moved away from the kiss, grabbing into his robes to keep him close and pursued his lips with her own. Feeling bolder, the young woman raised one hand and brushed the wisps of hair falling near his temple away, tucking it into his bound hair gently with a swipe of her fingers. To her surprise, the dark-blue strands were silky, as soft to the touch as hers. She observed her fingers as they moved, admiring the contrast between her pale skin and the blue-toned strands.

Her eyes fell back to his. She fought the urge to draw in a deep breath, fought against her beating heart and leaned forwards, pressing her lips gently to his. He parted his lips for her, tracing the contour of her mouth with his tongue as he ran his hands in her hair and over her back, the touch gentle but firm, keeping her lithe body pressed against his. She reached out with her own tongue to touch his tentatively and immediately drew in a sharp breath. Dark circles danced at the edge of her vision as she followed his tongue and massaged it lightly with hers, keeping the kiss slow and tentative, allowing her to pull away whenever she wished. Her hands moved underneath his robes to better allow her to explore his back, raking her nails lightly on the thin shirt separating her from his warm skin.

His hands didn't stay idle either, bunching the man shirt she was wearing around her waist to allow him to brush the tips of his fingers along her spine lightly. The touch sent an instinctive arch through her body, pressing her chest against his with a small brush as she struggled between moving away from the tickling touch, or further into it. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he noticed her reaction, prompting him to reiterate the gesture.

Once more, she arched into him, letting out a sound between a whine and a moan. Hearing herself produce such sounds embarrassed her, but the look of adoration and openness on the blue-eyed man's face quickly made her dismiss such feelings. He made a move to repeat the ticklish touch, prompting her to press herself against him to avoid his questing fingertips. The action sent their lower halves brushing, making unknown heat coil in her stomach. She bit her lower lip, evading the all too knowing eyes of her partner. He reluctantly untangled himself from her, noting her hesitation.

She shivered at the loss of the sensations. He took such action mistakenly as a shiver from the loss of warmth and took off his outer robes, dropping them on her shoulders carefully. The cloth felt warm, very warm, and smelled like him.

"_Glow."_

A gasp escaped her parted lips as she saw small balls of light appear, floating around them, shining like dimmed stars, illuminating the garden and those who stood in it. Tomoyo turned around, watching the small lights with fascination. She wished she had her camera on her at that instant, to be able to film the strange but beautiful phenomenon, and maybe, a part of her whispered, to be able to remember this moment later.

The thought quickly replaced wonder with sadness. To remember, yes, to remember, for she would lose everything she had gained in this time and place. She would lose the man she loved. She turned around to stare at the man who stood behind her, watching her with an inscrutable look on his face. Tomoyo smiled sadly, bittersweet feelings welling up inside of her at the sight of him.

"Clow…" He shook his head at her, silencing any further words.

"Do not say anything. Just enjoy…" She nodded hesitantly, questions stuck in her throat, questions that tore at her heart and made her feel like she could not breath anymore, like she was drowning, and would never break to the surface to breath once more. She watched him as he stepped closer, burrowing herself more into his robes. He smiled at her, his own expression bittersweet, and brushed her hair away from her face, his touch lingering on her cheek.

Long after he had gone back inside, she stood in the garden, watching the last light from the glow fading away into the night. She looked at the stars, arms wrapped around her own body to keep warm. Having his robes around her, his scent lingering on them made her chest tightened painfully with longing and fear.

She could now see what she was losing, could see how much she would be leaving behind. But there was no solution. No way to stop this.

The guardian came out of the shadow and sat down next to her, looking with her at the stars.

"I will be leaving soon." The guardian nodded, not saying a word. They simply watched the night sky together

"You know, don't you?" She whispered to the lion, finally looking down at him. He turned his head to look at her, nodding seriously. His golden eyes stared right through her to her soul. The look startled her. She had never seen the guardian look so serious.

"Clow?" She whispered questioningly, hugging herself tighter to ward off chills, but also to protect herself from the words being spoken. Saying it made it all too real. If she didn't say the word, if they pretended, then she didn't have to think about it, she could pretend somewhat that it would be okay, that there would be a fairy tale ending.

"Clow saw this future." She did not ask him which future he saw, whether it was them coming together or her returning to her time. It did not matter.

"What will happen when I go back there? Will I still have my memories? Will you and Yue have theirs? Or will this just be erased? Will I come back at the same time I left or will time have passed?" She asked lowly, nearly muttering and staring at the sky once more. The questions were not clearly directed towards him, but were simply the product of her thinking out loud, questioning herself as to what was to come. The guardian answered nonetheless.

"Your memories will be very clear. As for Yue and I, it will be like memories from another lifetime." He paused. "Some time will have passed, but how much is impossible to know." By then, they would have forgotten, forgotten her and everything that happened, while everything would be so fresh in her mind. She would not have the luxury of having time spent its course without her knowledge. Every wound would be fresh, every loss all the more palpable.

"What will happen to Clow?" Instead of answering her, he kept silent staring at the ground. Her brows furrowed as she watched him. He finally looked at her, giving her the response with his eyes.

"No! It can't be! It's not...." She fell on her knees, head bowed, her legs unable to support her weight any longer. The guardian immediately curled his body around hers, trying to comfort her to the best of his abilities. She shivered, sudden nausea making the content of her stomach lurch into her throat. She swallowed dryly, clutching his robes tighter around her.

"Clow won't die before a good amount of time, but it will happen. He had a vision and is preparing for the next card mistress." He volunteered, looking down at the grass intently. She turned her bowed head to watch the guardian. He had always been a vibrant character, slightly narcissistic but also very energetic. It was not like him to be so quiet. Her chest squeezed painfully once more as she finally understood how much the thought also upset him. She turned her body and circled her arms around his neck, hugging the winged lion tightly.

"I don't want to go, not when I just found him. I miss them but..." She whispered in his fur. The guardian nodded, squeezing his own eyes shut.

Looking back at the twinkling stars in the sky, she finally closed her eyes thinking about what the future held for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sorcerer watched his creation sitting with the young woman he had come to affectionate, both looking at the sky, now silent, holding into each other. A sad smile appeared on his lips as he traced her form on the windowpane with a finger. Even now, he could feel the power of the card mistress and of his descendant questing for her, the magical power of his descendant guided by that of the card mistress towards their target. Soon, she would leave, would be gone from his life.

It was time for her to return to her time

There would be no more.

No more laughter.

No more teasing.

No more gentle smiles.

There would be nothing, simply a void, the void left by her absence. He could feel even now his magic reaching out to her, brushing against her form. The Clow cards whispered to him gently, asking that he does not let her go, that he kept the one having allowed them to know what love felt like. He ignored them, turning away from the window and from the sight of the one he loved.

End chapter 7

Hello everyone! Chapter 7 is done! Woot woot! Now, the only one left is chapter 8, the conclusion to this story.

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed this new version so far; Esme, Sheelos-Wolf, JinxyInvincible, Atashi3 and burgundy eyes. Your words are what have kept me wanting to finish this story, most likely my last one in CCS universe, apart from Letting go, which I have yet to finish.

See you soon with chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tomoyo looked out the window for the umpteenth time during the night. She lay in her bed, burrowed underneath heavy feather comforters and surrounded by multiple pillows, but no matter how comfortable she was, sleep would not come. She tossed and turned, thinking, pondering.

Soon, she would have to go back, to never see him again. At that thought, her chest tightened and her breath became ragged. She closed her eyes and curled herself in a tight ball.

Tomorrow, she'd have to go, to go back.... to her... home?

Was it really home anymore?

She had come to doubt it. How could it be home when she loved so strongly someone here, in this new home of hers? Fates were cruel, so cruel to have played thus with her, to have shown her a love that she could never have. Why could she not stay? She knew there were too many reasons to even name but, in the face of her feelings, they meant nothing.

She tore her gaze away from the window to let her eyes roam over her room. Clow's robes lay on the foot of her bed, neatly folded, waiting to be picked up. She rearranged the blankets and moved to the end of the bed to pick up the discarded items of clothing. His scent still lingered in the soft folds of the fabric, the scent of cinnamon and bourbon vanilla, mixed with some unknown spice. She closed her eyes as the scent brought back familiar pangs of longing and desire, her body and heart coming alive under the onslaught of feelings. He had left her with many questions, and no answers. Answers had come from Cerberus, answers that did not quench her thirst. She needed to hear it from him.

The words were not true, not until she hear them coming from his lips. It could not be. It was merely a dream, a far away day, a moment in time that would not come.

Tomoyo wrapped herself in a quilt and, opening her bedroom door, quietly padded her way down the hallway. The silence was broken with each step, her feet slapping the cold marble floor. She reached the master bedroom doors. The entrance to his personal suite seemed like a mountain, like the doors leading to heavens or hell. To pass those doors would have consequences, the likes of which she had no idea. The dark-haired girl quietly opened one of the doors and closed it behind her after slipping inside.

The room was vast and dark. The only light came from the moon, which glowed strongly enough to create the little light necessary to walk around without knocking into something. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she perused the room, her gaze finally landing on the four poster bed in the center. She could see the dark outline of a body amongst the sheets. Her heart thundered in her chest, apprehension surging within her in thick waves. Suddenly the quilt felt constricting, too warmth in the all too small room. She let it drop on the floor and stepped away, moving towards the bed with baited breath. She stopped at the end of the bed, looking at the figure in it.

He was… beautiful. He lay on his back, comforter up to his waist. A silky white shirt covered his chest from her gaze, but she could still see the outline of his lean torso. It was the most revealing clothing she had seen him wear, his outer robes usually hiding his lean body underneath their folds. His hair was unbound, spread over the pillow, the moonlight giving the strands a bluish tint. She fought back the urge to brush her fingers in those strands, to feel their silky texture once more. Her eyes flickered to his as she stepped closer, reassuring herself that he still slept, that she could observe him to her heart's desire.

She wanted to burn this image in her mind, to be forever able to conjure it in the worst moments of loneliness and regret. She carefully sat down on the bed, nearly holding her breath with the hope that she would not awaken him. Her gaze roamed over his face, noting the small details, such as how long his lashes were, how soft his lips looked. Her gaze moved over his chest and along his arms down to long fingered hands. He had such nice hands, she thought. Unbidden to her, an image flashed in her mind of his hands running over her naked flesh, caressing her skin as he kissed her. A flush rose on her cheeks and chest, her breath escaping in shaky puffs.

She trailed her fingertips on his nose and traced his lips with a light touch. A soft moan escaped the man she sat next to, his eyes fluttering open slowly. Deep blue pools caught her eyes, regarding her with sleepy interest. A small smile titled the corners of his lips upwards, making her breath catch in her throat. She had never seen anything so sexy. As if reading her mind, the sorcerer reached out and caught her wrist, dragging her hand to his mouth to kiss her fingertips. Her gaze immediately went to his mouth, focusing on the sight of those lips moving over her skin, lost in the sensations it brought and the thought of other sensations his lips could bring. She gasped in a breath as he bit her ring finger and touched his tongue to the skin in a soothing lick. She hesitantly pulled her hand back, tucking it in her lap.

Her heart rate soared as his gaze went to hers. She had not thought through what would happen when he'd wake up. She had not even thought about what would happen once she went into his room. She was not sure what she was hoping for.

"Tomoyo?" the young man whispered, brushing his fingertips questioningly over her arm as he sat up, the blankets falling down on his thighs. Her gaze followed the blankets before she looked away, flushing slightly at her behavior. She now felt foolish, not thinking this through, acting under the weight of emotions. The man moved closer to her still form, trying to peer at her face behind the curtain of her hair. The tips of his fingertips brushed her jaw lightly. The young woman leaned in the touch instinctively, letting her eyes fall shut. The touch was so gentle, innocent, but also comforting, strangely touching.

_Last chance._

The words flashed unexpectedly in her mind, only their heavy weight left behind. Wrapping her new found resolve around herself like a cloak, she affronted the gaze of the one she loved, her own eyes soft and gentle in the moonlight. He stared at her intently, his eyes roving quickly over her features, undetectable but from his pupils. She smiled at him, tender but a little wan, a little broken. The silent communication did not escape him. She looked so vulnerable and small sitting near him in this bed, shivering slightly from the cool air and her too thin nightgown. Her emotions were open, laid out for him to read and touch.

She was bare, vulnerable.

With each breath she took, he could see her eyes darkening, desire battling with pain. She was beautiful, a broken porcelain doll in the moonlight, tiny fissures covering her heart.

A slight quirk of his lips answered her smile, a mere tilt of his mouth, meant to show her he understood, that she was a mirror of his own soul. That she would come to him surprised him; he had never foreseen this. He had never foreseen anything related to her, or to his feelings towards her. She had been an exception, a minute in time, a mere fluke of the fates.

A gift.

For him.

All for him.

Never had he known such feelings. Never had he felt such love, such adoration, such attraction.

She was a distraction, an explanation to his existence. His powers were a burden. He was all knowing. All too powerful. Each day was the same, a mere reproduction of the events he had dreamed off, that he had foreseen happening. Everyday he saw and felt the pain, the evil of men's heart. And everyday he despaired of it, everyday he tried to bring balance to the world and to himself. He was never meant to be. One as powerful as he was a loose thread in the fabric of time. One pull and all could become unraveled because of him. He did not understand his purpose or the reason behind his powers.

She eased the burden on his soul, injected light in his world, and in that of his guardians. The young woman blinked quickly, her eyelashes fluttering as he observed her. A thin shine of moisture misted over her eyes, darkening the amethyst color to a dark mauve. Her shoulders shook as she let out a dry sob, biting back the sound to the best of her abilities. The sorcerer sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around her slim form before lying down once more, bringing her body down with his. She let him pull her closer, tangling her legs with his and throwing her arm over his chest. He brushed his fingers gently through her long tresses, letting the soft strands fall from between his fingers.

"Tomoyo…" he sighed, the sound barely above a whisper. The young woman in his arms tightened her hold on him, throwing one leg over his as if to hold him to her forever. Soft lips brushed against the side of his neck startling him. Tomoyo drank in his soft exhale of delight and surprise, clinging to the side, trying to repeat it in her head so as to never forget it. She brushed her lips over his neck once more, parting her lips to touch the tip of her tongue to his warm skin.

"Please Clow…"she whispered softly. Yet, she did not know what she was pleading for, what she was asking him. She only knew the urgency and the pain in her heart, the despair creeping in her mind and making every ounce of courage she has crumble. He tightened his hold on her and sought her lips silently, catching the soft petals between his own in a hungry yet careful kiss. She responded eagerly, parting her lips under his to touch her tongue to his bottom lip. She swept the skin slowly with her tongue before dipping her tongue slightly in the seams of his lips. He pursued her tongue with his, brushing the appendage against her own, moist and warm. She moaned into his mouth, tightening her leg around his, gripping his shoulder to press herself around him. The urgency now grew inside her body and mind.

_Make me forget._

She could forget. He could make her forget. He could give her one night.

Could make her feel alive.

Loved.

Cherished.

His touch on her back and his mouth on hers sent heat through her body, a pulsing warmth that made her want to rub her slim form against his, that made her crave more of his touch, more of his hands, mouth and body. She wanted more. Needed so much more than this. She brought her leg higher on his, until it covered his hips as he kissed her hungrily, never demanding, but always coaxing. His fingertips created trails over her bare shoulder, raising goosebumps in their wake, his other hand now resting on the little of her back. The touch made her arch into him, brushing her chest against his side. She pursued his mouth eagerly.

_Forget._

He broke the kiss suddenly, taking his hand away from her bare arm to cup her cheek and hold her back from kissing him again. Fire burned inside his loins, desire curling tightly inside his belly. Her body where it pressed against him nearly scorched him with her warmth. He took in her bruised lips and flushed cheeks. She regarded him intently with half-mast eyes, the amethyst darkened to dark purple. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips, as if tasting the remnant of his mouth on hers.

"Please Clow…" Her voice was husky and low, nearly throaty, filled with desire. He swallowed thickly and noticed her gaze following his adam apple as it wobbled in his throat.

"To-mo-yo…" His voice mad her clench her leg over his hips, bringing her lower body closer to his much to his dismay. He placed his hand on her thigh, intent on stopping her movement, but did not foresee its effects as she shivered. His hand was big, the skin oh so warm, slightly roughened.

God she wanted him, desired him in such an intensity it would have been frightening had the situation not been what it was.

"I am sorry Tomoyo… We cannot…" The words broke through her haze of desire and she flinched, her heart stopping for a moment. The bitterness of rejection and betrayal bit through her.

Rejection leaves one feeling cold, she discovered. She felt a slight chill settle over her, leaving and coming. Tears rose inside of her yet her eyes remained dry. The pain was caught inside, unable to escape. She moved to untangle herself from him, to leave his room and hide in her own until she had to leave. His suddenly tight grip trapped her in his arms. She stopped moving, her heart beating wildly in her chest, shame coloring her fair skin.

"You are still young Tomoyo… too inexperienced…" She did not want to hear his words, to listen to his explanation, but gasped as he spoke, sitting up on a hip to look down at the man that had captured her heart and soul.

"Clow…" Her name on his tongue was as sweet as the grapes in wine, with the same burn as the alcohol it contained. The fire in his chest intensified, making him close his eyes, for he knew he was doing the right thing, as painful as it may be for him to let her go.

"Clow…" He opened his eyes, blue pools catching her own amethyst ones. Her hair fell over her shoulders, creating a halo around both of them as she bent over his prostate form. Her fingertips came up to trace the contour of his lips, her shaky fingertips leaving a tingling sensation as they ghosted over his skin.

"I need one last memory, Clow." The words were soft but filled with certainty, no regret or fear in her eyes as she bent lower, her chest covering his and finally her lips slanting over his with none of the hesitancy she felt. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs brushing her cheekbones as he returned her sensual kiss.

Her breath left her body in a woosh as she suddenly found herself starring at the ceiling before a form blocked her already dim view. She took in a sharp breath, her gaze seeking that of the man looking over her. He regarded her hungrily, one hand coming up her leg slowly, his hand caressing the skin at leisure, until he reach the edge of her nightgown. He continued to caress her leg, bringing the fabric upwards with his questing hand until he massaged her thigh, his eyes drinking in her reactions to his touch. She lay very still underneath him, not looking away, her cheeks dusted with pink and biting her lower lip.

"Is this truly what you want, To-mo-yo?" She nodded and her hand sought the warm flesh of his chest underneath the shirt he wore. With a smile, he settled between her legs, covering her small form with his and brought his lips to her in a sweet and promises-filled kiss.

In another room, the Clow book glowed and shook slightly. Through the bond they had with their master, the Clow card now knew the soul of Tomoyo Daidouji, and the love that they shared.

Yes, they too, would love.

They too would ache.

..........................................................................................................................................

Tomoyo woke up surrounded by warmth. The sun shone down on her face but, she discovered as she tried to evade its rays, that the source of warmth was another human being. Arms tightened around her waist, bringing her closer to a warm chest. She closed her eyes, ducking her head behind the blankets and drinking in the feelings of his skin against hers.

Last night felt like a dream, one she was left grappling at, trying to remember the fragments, to recapture the sensations. Yet, she knew the dream was over. The bitterness she felt was only a reminder of that. However, there, at that moment, surrounded by his warmth, it was perfect.

The moment was perfect.

If she had the power, she would freeze time itself, and relive this moment for eternity. His skin against her was soft, his taller form encompassing her smaller one, making her feel secure and loved. Her hair was brushed aside and languid kisses pressed against the nape of her neck. She muffled a moan at the pleasurable sensation and wiggled her bottom to settle in the crooks of hips, feeling the proof of his arousal. The next moan escaped his lips, a soft exhale of breath, breaking the sacred silence of the room.

"Humm... Clow..." His name on her tongue, spoken with love and longing, stroke the embers of his desire. With a sigh of his own, he gently turned her on her back, leaning up on an elbow to look down at her. She smiled at him shyly, her breathing quickened with desire and her skin already flushed, prompting him to kiss her lips lightly.

"Good morning love…" He whispered and kissed her again, trailing his fingertips at the top of chest and underneath the sheet.

"Hmmm... morning breath..." Her lover laughed at her statement, breaking the highly sexually charged moment. She crinkled her nose, smacking her lips together with a look of disgust.

"You mean afternoon breath; we passed the day in bed darling." He trailed a fingertip down the bridge of her nose, smoothing out her grimace of disgust and hoping to distract her for a moment longer of the truth of what was coming, from the pain he, himself, could already feel wrapping around his heart like barbed wires, prickling and slicing skin with razor blades.

"What time is it?" She caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers, taking on a somber look. He gave the lightest nod at her expression. She drank in his features in the sunlight, her eyes dancing over his face and body hungrily even as a heavy weight settled on her heart, knowing what was to come.

"It is past three." A tear made its way down her cheek as she blinked, trying to keep a hold of her emotions in what would be their last private moment together. She stifled her sobs, and they settled in her throat, chocking her heart in the process.

"I don't want to go..." The admission was spoken softly, and filled with hurt. The sorcerer looked down at his young love with helplessness, for he knew he could not change what was to come. He could not use the card to keep her, no matter how much he wanted to. She was too important to the future, had too much of an impact on the next card captor, and her own loved ones. Filled with pain, he crushed her lips to hers, hoping to distract her, but most of all, himself.

"It's okay love....." He whispered, brushing his lips on hers one last time.

Clow stood up, letting the sheet fall from his naked form, and went to his drawer. Opening it, he took out a velvet box and went back to her. Her eyes followed him as he moved, roaming over his naked form, trying to imprint the image in her psyche. She sat up as he joined her once more on the bed, wrapping the sheet modestly around her naked form. She took the box from him as he handed it to her, and opened it as he nodded, curiosity filling her.

"It's a sapphire. It went down my family for generations, no one knowing its meaning. Keep it with you, please." She brushed her fingers carefully over the carved precious stone, the jewel the size of a peach pit. Emotions filled her heart. The dark-haired man took the box from her suddenly lax fingers and carefully lifted the necklace, moving behind her to clasp it. The stone rested above the hollow created by her breasts, cool and dark blue against her pale skin.

She caressed it and smiled sadly, leaning her back against his chest, a slump of fatigue to her stance.

"Hold me please, don't let go..." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She closed her eyes, letting out a shuddering breath.

"It's time." Was his whispered reply.

........................................................................................................................................

Tomoyo stood before her friends in the clothes from her time. After weeks of soft cottons and silk dresses, they felt constricting and irritating to her skin. A weight settled in her stomach as she stood before the three beings standing in front of her, her lover and her friends. For a moment, she felt as if she would not be able to breathe anymore, as if she were drowning, the air thickening until it would not pass down her throat to her lungs. She forcibly breathed out, trying to reign in the crushing emotions building in her heart, mind and body.

She wanted to ask to stay, ask Clow to change things, to use his power to keep her with him, but she knew she could do no such thing. Their time together had come to an end. She would have no other chance of being with him, of seeing him.

Never.

The cruelty of fate rendered her numb, silencing every other thoughts but for the deep-rooted pain eating at her. She took hesitant steps towards the males standing in front of her.

Her first stop was the sun guardian of the Clow book. She crouched down in front of him and hugged him tightly, sniffling, burrowing her head in his fur, taking courage from him.

"We'll see each other again Cerberus and I know Sakura will capture all the cards. Then, you'll have the possibility to transform to your true form and maybe things can be the same." She whispered, stroking his fur lightly as she spoke.

"I'll miss you." He answered gruffly, eliciting a small smile out of her.

"Thank you for everything."

She stood up slowly and forced the slight upturn of her lips to become more pronounced. Her second stop was before the moon guardian. To her surprise it was him who approached her first. The guardian stopped close to her body, looking down at her with a closed expression on his face. He would not take the second step, but he had taken the first one, was giving her something very precious, she knew, by such a mere action. She regarded him tenderly, and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him to her tightly. After a long moment of hesitation, he finally wrapped one arm around her shoulder, holding her smaller frame to him and resting his cheek against the crown of her head.

After a moment, she spoke up. The words were spoken low, meant to be heard only by him.

"I've seen the hidden face of the moon here, she gave me a glimpse. It was magnificent Yue, wonderful. I hope that one day, I'll have the chance to see another glimpse. I will wait for her."

Yue didn't speak. His face betrayed nothing, but she felt the minute tightening of his arm around her shoulders. The angel look-alike turned his head discreetly, pressing his lips against her temple. She pulled back hesitantly, wanting to linger, to stay in the embrace longer, to be able to remember more and to avoid the inevitable. The heiress pulled back slowly, disentangling herself from the guardian, her eyes now glassy with tears. She blinked, swallowing with difficulty, and the salty drop of waters fell down her cheeks slowly.

The guardian simply caught her tears with his thumbs and stepped back in the shadows, looking on. When she finally raised her eyes, he had already melted in the shadow, only the paleness and of skin and clothing allowing her to discern his form. Her eyes sought his for a brief moment. The iridescent orbs met her, the color of melted silver. She smiled tenderly at him, his own gaze softer than she had ever witnessed, before the expression was gone, leaving behind icy indifference.

She stood, watching him, trying to ignore the voice whispering it was time for the last of her goodbyes, the most painful of them all. Both guardians moved away to allow them some privacy, blending in the shadows of the magician's study. Said sorcerer regarded her intently, his eyes latching onto every move, every expression. Her heart started pounding faster, her breathing accelerating to the point she had the distant thought she would have a panic attack. She stopped a foot away from the dark-haired man, blinking back tears unsuccessfully. He smiled softly at her, his expression both sad and tender.

He was suffering.

They were suffering.

Why?

The question left a bitter taste in her mouth, but nothing more could come to her mind as she regarded the first man she had ever loved, and who loved her back. How could this have happened? Why were they allowed this, only to be torn apart? Her will to stay strong wavered as the thoughts flew at incredible speed through her mind. Her eyes never left his, steadfast as she drank in the sight of him for the last time.

"Please… Clow…" she choked out, her voice breaking as she spoke his name. She did not know what she was asking for exactly, what she wanted. The pain was so intense, tearing at her insides. His eyes turned molten blue, the smile disappearing from his lips as he pulled her body to his, holding her tightly. She shook against him, trying to hold back the tears, to stay strong for him as he was strong for her. The inhuman effort took all of her energy. She fisted her hands in the fold of his robes, clinging to him. He merely held her tighter as he felt her shaking, but he knew nothing he could say would change how she felt. She burrowed her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, drinking into the memory hungrily, scared that she would forget, that she would never be able to feel this once more.

A dry sob tore out of her throat, the sound heart wrenching. She pressed her face tighter in his neck, choking back the tears threatening to overpower her. Her soul was screaming inside of her, the sound loud and deafening in her heart and mind, but she stayed silent.

"Tomoyo..." He whispered softly. His voice was tender, full of love, and the sound nearly brought her to her knees, if not for his tight hold on her. She rested her head on his shoulder, keeping her eyes closed to keep the tears from falling.

"Our ways are splitting, fate played a trick on us...." She whispered hoarsely.

"No, they gave me a gift." He answered gently, brushing his fingers through her hair.

For her ears only, he foretold the future.

"We'll see each other; my reincarnation will come to test the Card Mistress."

"It won't be you." She answered her voice high and filled with pain.

And it wouldn't be him.

Clow Reed would be dead forever, only his memories and magic would survive.

Yet, she would be reminded everyday that, somehow a part of him existed, a part that would never be hers.

Gone.

Forever.

A black hole began to form behind her. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt the slight suction coming from the hole, pulling her towards it.

"Clow, I want you to live, go on, find love and friendship, just never forget... I love you...." She whispered urgently, caressing his face with her fingertips and searching his eyes. Tears left wet trails on her cheeks, now red from emotions.

"I am sorry..." He spoke the words hoarsely, filled with emotions.

Pain.

Longing.

She struggled against the force trying to pull her back, clinging to him.

"Don't be, I am not."

"I love you, Tomoyo. Goodbye." He placed a soft kiss on her lips while tendrils of dark energy wrapped themselves around her. They tightened their hold as she struggled, holding on his robes tightly and giving him a pleading look. Yet she knew nothing could be done, but she still struggled, fought to remain at his side. Her heart cried out to him.

The force pulled her body away from his. He took a small step forwards, reaching for her, before stopping, letting his arms drop at his side. Her gaze caught his, his expression a mirror of hers.

_No!_

_NO!_

She cried out silently in despair, the words stuck in her throat. She was dragged in the hole, but she didn't scream.

"_Oh, and Tomoyo? I hope I may convince you to sing for me, one day." _

Her head hanging low, she sang the verses of a song.

_So now you're sleeping peaceful _

_I lie awake and pray _

_That you'll be strong tomorrow _

_And we will see another day _

_And we will praise it _

_And love the light that brings a smile _

_Across your face _

Hold on, Oh yes, hold on to yourself, for this is gonna hurt like hell.

..........................................................................................................................................

Tomoyo opened her eyes, blinking. She looked around herself dumbly, sitting on the ground.

She was back in her time. She flinched as someone hugged her hard. People were talking loud and fast beside her but she didn't hear them. Her ears were ringing, blocking any other sounds. She took a deep breath. Her hand went to her neck where she felt the sapphire. She looked around her. Sakura was hugging Syaoran who was resting by the tree, two cards in hands and panting. She looked down at her lap dazedly but a fleeting sensation on her head compelled her to look up.

Kero was floating before her, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo." She flinched as he spoke, making everything all the more real.

"Don't be, I am not." She finally chocked out, her whisper betraying only her emotions by the slight tremors in her words.

"He loved you until his death." She said nothing to the guardian, just hesitantly took him in her arms and hugged him to her. In the night, a woman wept for a lost love, her tears unnoticed by all but the sun guardian.

In the shadows, the ruby-haired woman named Kaho smiled slightly at the amethyst-eyed beauty, never noticing the tears, never knowing the truth.

_The end._

Well, that's it. Wow, this story is finished. I think I did a good job making it better, more complete and mature. For now, no sequel is planned, although I already have some ideas for it if I ever decide to do one. Never know I guess.

I hope that everyone who read this liked it. As always, reviews are a source of inspiration, so please don't be shy. Constructive criticism is more than welcome!

Thank you all!


End file.
